The Love Potion
by Fudge72AH
Summary: Neville spills a love potion over Hermione, and based on how good we know Neville is at potions, I’m sure you can imagine that the consequences will be interesting.
1. The Potion

Authors Note: Hey guys! I hope you like this fiction, I really enjoy writing fan fiction; I just hope you guys like reading it. This is a bit of a random idea I had, not exactly sure how it will turn out, hopefully it will be funny! Let me know if I should go on with it, I am able to churn out chapters pretty quickly if I have good reason to (coughreviewcough). Let me know what you think, I don't mind constructive criticism, but please give me a chance, OK?! Love Fudgexxx  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters (wish I did), the plot belongs to me, and I apologise in advance for the stupid situations we are bound to find the characters in. It is easy to write with such inspiration and such well-written characters, thank you J.K Rowling!  
  
Summery: Neville spills a love potion over Hermione, and based on how good we know Neville is at potions, I'm sure you can imagine that the consequences will be interesting.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
The Potion  
  
"As much as I find it unnecessary to dabble with such nonsense it has been put upon me to teach you love potions this year," sneered Snape, "I warn you now, these potions are very complex and as such demand full, concentration," his glared at Neville, who visibly shrank backwards, "follow the instructions one the board," with a flick of his wand they appeared there, "to the letter. One stir too many, one ingredient out of place, and the consequences will be catastrophic."  
  
Snape hadn't been wrong when he had said the potion was complex. It required the correct amount of ingredients to be added at precisely the correct moment, and then stirred in the right direction the accurate number of times. Even Hermione was finding it a challenge. Hermione's problems however were nothing compared to the trouble Neville was having. Snape's speech had got him worked into a frenzy before he had even attempted the potion. The potion that was supposed to be pink, had taken on a nasty green tinge. Hermione stood next to him, trying desperately to sort him out without Snape noticing. By the time Snape swept over to Neville's caldron the potion had turned the correct shade of pink, but the consistency was all wrong.  
  
"What is this mess?" scoffed Snape.  
  
Neville cowered, "SSSorry Sir."  
  
"Can't even get it right with Miss Granger hissing directions in your ear can you?" Snape strode off, muttering, "Pathetic," under his breath.  
  
"Don't worry Neville," reassured Hermione, "by the time he comes back we will have it all sorted out." Somehow Neville managed to look apologetic and disbelieving at the same time.  
  
They continued to work though the lesson. Hermione tried her hardest to help Neville but she was struggling enough with her own potion. With only ten minutes to go until the end of the lesson, Hermione glanced over at Neville. His potion was still pink, and the consistency considerably better than the last time she had checked, though still not perfect. She shot Neville an encouraging smile and gave him a thumbs up. Neville returned the smile, but as his hands moved up to give his own thumbs up, he caught the side of his caldron, flipping it up and splashing its hot contents all over Hermione.  
  
"Ouch!" screamed Hermione as the potion burnt her skin.  
  
"Oh Hermione I'm so sorry!" stuttered Neville.  
  
"What's all this noise about?" asked Snape his curt tone stopping Hermione's moans of pain, "Oh Miss Granger, off to the hospital wing with you then, maybe that will be a lesson to you, never help out someone completely hopeless, look how they repay you." 


	2. The Hospital Wing

The Hospital Wing  
  
"Honestly spilling hot potions on students, whatever next?" complained Madam Pomfrey, when Hermione explained what had happened, "what kind of potion was it dear?"  
  
"A love potion," said Hermione through gritted teeth as the medi-witch fussed around her, soothing her burnt skin.  
  
"Oh dear oh dear," muttered Madam Pomfrey, "Have you had any side effects yet dear? Fallen in love with anyone?"  
  
"Err, no," said Hermione sarcastically.  
  
"OK, well we best let Professor Snape deal with the side effects of the potion once we have you feeling better. Now lay there for a while. No more classes today."  
  
"But," complained Hermione.  
  
"No buts young lady, you have just had magical repairs, now lay still, or you could be in here longer," Madam Pomfrey said firmly before going off to see a new arrival that was complaining of a stomachache.  
  
The new arrival was a boy Hermione recognised as a Ravenclaw; he sat down on the bed next to her. Hermione shut her eyes, the pain was almost gone now, but she felt drained from the experience. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck prickle, and her eyes snapped open. The Ravenclaw boy was watching her. No, he couldn't be watching her, only looking in her direction, Hermione decided to ignore it and closed her eyes again. Something was bothering her. She still felt like she was being watched. She opened her eyes again, to catch the Ravenclaw boy looking directly at her.  
  
"What?" Hermione snapped.  
  
"Nothing," said the Ravenclaw boy, looking hurriedly away and blushing.  
  
"Why were you looking at me like that?" persisted Hermione.  
  
"It's obvious isn't it?" said the Ravenclaw boy; still awestruck at the fact Hermione was even talking to him.  
  
"If it was obvious I wouldn't have to ask," said Hermione, her temper rising. Unfortunately before the boy could answer, Madam Pomfrey bustled over to him, cured his stomachache, and sent him back to lessons.  
  
"Lucky sod," thought Hermione, "I want to go back to lessons. What was all that about though? Stupid Ravenclaw."  
  
Hermione spent most of the afternoon pretending to be asleep so Madam Pomfrey wouldn't bother her. She was relieved when Harry and Ron came racing into the Hospital Wing and demanded to see her. Madam Pomfrey was busy insisting that she was fine, but she was asleep, and no they could not come and visit her.  
  
"Harry! Ron!" called Hermione. Madam Pomfrey could stop them no longer and they chased down to Hermione's bed. "Thanks for coming, I have been so bored."  
  
"How are you?" said Harry, trying to smooth his hair.  
  
"I'm fine! She wouldn't let me back to lessons though," she said nodding towards Madam Pomfrey, "what did I miss in Charms?"  
  
"Oh nothing out of the ordinary, we were still doing Silencing Charms, we missed you though," said Ron in an embarrassed voice, the tops of his ears turning red.  
  
"What's the matter with you guys?" said Hermione suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing," chorused the boys. Before she could take the matter any further Madam Pomfrey came over to tell Hermione that she could leave.  
  
"Make sure you go and see Professor Snape though, just to be safe," cautioned Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"Really I'm fine, there has been no side effects."  
  
"It doesn't hurt to be cautious Miss Granger. Maybe I should keep you in and get him to come down here, just to make sure things get done."  
  
"No no," said Hermione quickly, "I will go and see him."  
  
"Yeah, and we will make sure she does," reassured Harry.  
  
Hermione left the Hospital Wing with Harry and Ron. They went straight back to the Gryffindor common room, forgetting almost immediately the promise they had made to Madam Pomfrey. 


	3. The Common Room

Authors Note: I am very pleased to say that this story is doing better than my other one did! Thanks very much to Brie Cheese Eater and yamachan*is my*man for taking the time to review, it makes writing much more worthwhile. A little note about his chapter, I know Fred and George have left, but if I am going to have any chance at making this story funny I need them! Plus they are brilliant characters anyways! I hope you enjoy this chappie, and please keep reviewing. Love Fudgexxx  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
The Common Room  
  
As Hermione climbed through the portrait hole, Neville rushed over to see her.  
  
"Hi Hermione," he said in an anxious voice, "I wanted to come and see you, but Snape gave me a detention, I have only just got back, are you OK?"  
  
"Don't worry Neville I'm fine," said Hermione kindly, "what's the matter with you though? You look all hot and bothered."  
  
Neville did look all hot and bothered. His round face had turned an interesting shade of pink, not unlike his disastrous potion. Neville squeaked and went off to sit in a corner.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" said Hermione, thinking out loud.  
  
"No idea," said Harry, turning his head away from Hermione, to hid the pink tinge that had formed on his own cheeks.  
  
"Did you get my homework?" demanded Hermione; desperate not to waste the evening the same way she had wasted the day.  
  
"I err, put it in my room," stuttered Ron, "want to come and help me get it?"  
  
"No Ron, why on earth did you take it to your room?" Hermione rolled her eyes. "What has got into everyone today?"  
  
"Hi Hermione," said Ginny, coming over to where Harry and Hermione were sitting.  
  
"Hi Ginny," replied Hermione, glad her friend seemed to be acting normally.  
  
"How are you feeling now?"  
  
"Fine thanks," beamed Hermione, "have so much work to catch up with though, Madam Pomfrey refused to let me leave, even when there was nothing wrong with me, what a waste of an afternoon."  
  
Ginny smiled, she had to hand it to Hermione, any other girl would be upset that her robes had been ruined by the potion, but Hermione was only concerned with work. Ron returned with a pile of books and Ginny moved back over to her friends.  
  
"Shall we do the Transfiguration essay we got today?" said Harry.  
  
Hermione shot him a sideways glance, since when did Harry volunteer to do homework? Something very funny was going on here.  
  
They were halfway though their large piles of homework when Fred and George Weasley wandered over.  
  
"Anyone interested in buying a," Fred stopped mid-sentence, "wow Hermione, did you do something to your hair?"  
  
"No Fred, she's just wearing a lovely new top - I like you're top Hermione," George grinned, pleased to get one over on his brother.  
  
"Excuse me?" said Hermione completely confused, "and anyway you're both wrong."  
  
"Well you look good Hermione, don't change a thing," said George, as he and Fred wandered off, forgetting they were trying to sell something.  
  
"But, but I haven't changed anything," Hermione said, half to their receding backs, and half to herself, "what is wrong with everyone today?"  
  
"Hey Hermione chill out, they're right anyway. You do look ravishing today," said Dean Thomas as he walked to the table on the pretence of borrowing a quill.  
  
"Arghhh," screamed Hermione, "I don't know what has got into every body today, but I'm not sure I like it! I'm going to bed."  
  
"Can I come too?" asked Ron hopefully as Hermione stormed up to her dormitory. 


	4. The Great Hall

Authors Note: WOW! So many reviewers! I love you all! It's so fun getting reviews and so I thank you all.  
  
Eizoku - you got me! Am I that predictable? Well I hope it lives up to expectations.  
  
Laurel Elven - thanks for the tip, I hope I'm not rushing this too much, its just that I plan so far ahead I want to get it all down.  
  
Tikina - thank you!  
  
Aneerpotterexperience - I like to write shorter chapters and update regularly rather than writing long chapters that take ages to churn out, sorry :)  
  
Ilive Elijah Wood - thanks! I write quite a lot and quite quickly so hopefully you will never have to wait long for me to update  
  
Cestrel - thank you, hmmm I wonder what will happen? LoL  
  
Magic Girl2 - I'm updating already!  
  
Hpswimmer - sorry that its so wrong, but how else am I gonna get the comedy value?! LoL  
  
Now guys I'm not exactly sure about this chapter.personally don't think this one is too great, but I was struggling a little, so cut me some slack. Keep reviewing, and I will keep updating. Working the next few days, so it may take a bit longer for the next chapter, but I promise to try and be quick. Take care love Fudgexxx  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
The Great Hall  
  
Hermione hadn't slept properly, she was aware that something must be wrong. Sometimes she felt she was too intelligent for her own good. She decided to go down to breakfast early and then take a quick visit to the library before lessons started.  
  
The Great Hall had only a few people in. Hermione was surprised at how relieved she was about this. She had just helped herself to a plate of toast when her least favourite person in the world entered the Great Hall with his two cronies. She was amazed and annoyed when he didn't go over to the Slytherin table, but made straight for her.  
  
"Morning Granger," Draco Malfoy drawled.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" said Hermione tersely; she was in no mood for niceties.  
  
"Now Granger, no need to be like that with me, I only came over here to see if you were OK after that dunderhead split potion over you yesterday," smirked Malfoy.  
  
"Why do you care?" retorted Hermione.  
  
"Hey Granger, calm down," he said holding up his hands in a truce, "I was only wondering if you were OK, I won't bother next time."  
  
"Thank God," said Hermione angrily, turning her back on Malfoy.  
  
"Oh Granger, you're so sexy when your mad."  
  
Hermione caught off guard by this remark and having just taken a large gulp of orange juice, promptly showered it all over the table. Malfoy chuckled at her, and sauntered back over to join Crabbe and Goyle at the Slytherin table.  
  
"What the hell was that about?" thought Hermione, "must have been a dare or something. Yes I'm sure that's all it is."  
  
Hermione mopped up the puddle she had created on the table, and went back to her toast. She hadn't been sitting alone two minutes when Harry came running into up to her.  
  
"Oh there you are," he panted, "we were so worried."  
  
"Why were you worried? I only came to have breakfast, is there something wrong with that now?"  
  
"No it's just you normally wait for Ron, and me and well, I dunno I was just worried," said Harry, his voice full of concern.  
  
"I don't know why you think you need to worry about me Harry. I'm fine," said Hermione, concentrating on her toast especially hard.  
  
"There's been something different about you lately," said Harry, giving Hermione a shy sideways glance.  
  
Hermione almost laughed at him, but she looked at his face and saw something there that was out of place, giving him a quizzical look she said, "Different? How?"  
  
"I'm not sure," said Harry puzzled himself; then he quickly added, "Ron noticed it too."  
  
Hermione scowled into her orange juice. Was it really her that had the problem? She had thought it was everyone else. Excusing herself from Harry, she made her way to the library.  
  
Hermione's philosophy was, if in doubt go to the library. If the solution to the problem wasn't in one of the books there, Hermione reasoned that there was no solution. She was busy browsing though a book called, 'Personality Defects and How to Solve Them', when she was interrupted by a noisy group of first year boys who were muttering and giggling at the table adjacent to hers. After several minutes of trying to ignore their childish noises, Hermione decided it was her duty as a prefect to sort them out. She stood up bristling, puffed out her chest, so that her prefect badge was in clear view, and stormed over to the table.  
  
"What is all this noise about?" she demanded.  
  
The group of boys just giggled. Hermione rolled her eyes, "how immature," she thought.  
  
"Well?" said Hermione again, "this is a library, not a playground, so unless you are going to do some work quietly I suggest you leave."  
  
The boys gave her a funny look, and then left. Sighing Hermione returned to her book, "is the whole world going insane or is it just me?" she thought. 


	5. The Hallucinations

Authors Note: This chapter is much longer than the others, I was on a roll when I wrote this one! Thank you sooooooo much to all the reviewers! There have been so many! I cant tell you how much it means to reach out to so many people (can you feel the love in the room - Darius (LOL I cant even spell, not sure many of you will know what I'm talking about but hey - its all good!) So anyways back to the thanks yous - lots to get through:  
  
LydoSpaRklyLemOnDroP - no haven't seen that film, so any similarities are completely coincidental!  
  
GreenVines - thanks!  
  
a hopeful writer - hopefully this chapter will clear a few things up, I wrote it before I read your review, but its funny coz it seems like it is a response to it!  
  
Carmel March - I try and update ASAP, I'm really quick at churning out chapters - usually one a day, so you shouldn't have to wait too long!  
  
Stardome - see above  
  
Darkened Faerie - what does OOC mean? I'm kinda new to fan fiction and have no idea what some of the abbreviations mean!  
  
Brie Cheese Eater - thank you for so many reviews! Thank you for your tip I will do that! Also, I laughed when I read your latest review. I had already written this chapter, hope the 'Snape encounter' lives up to expectations!  
  
SuziWan - great idea, I haven't even thought about what is IN the potion! I guess I will have to if she's ever gonna find a antidote!  
  
Alisama2 - isn't Ron just the best character? I love writing him!  
  
M-X - I plan to!  
  
slammin-sorceress - I will!  
  
Saffire Shadow - three reviews?! I feel so special! Thank you!  
  
s.s.Harry - peachy?  
  
AlienSmile13 - I'm updating already!  
  
Kady Rilla Wholi - mmmmmm I like that bit too!  
  
Crono101 - the funny thing is I think this next chapter is a bit of a response to your review, but I wrote it before I read your review lol  
  
Shreve - same sort of thing as with Crono101 :)  
  
duzzy wuzzy - I am!  
  
An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin - arghhhhh Jack the Monkey - noooooo LoL I am updating! See! LoL same thing to you as to Crono101  
  
tomzgurl77 - you must be reading my mind! I wrote this chapter before I read your review and it deals with all the issues you spoke about. I may be sick but not that sick! Mwhahaha (evil laugh)  
  
Luthien Vardamir - I promise to update ASAP all the time!  
  
LythTaeraneth - thank you for your kind words. I hope you won't be disappointed for long, coz I will update! I am glad it is a 'comical read' for that is exactly what I wanted it to be!  
  
Nestrik - you really think its original?! Wow cool!  
  
Again thank you to everybody who reviewed! It has taken me a long time to reply to you all, but I figure you took the time to write to me so I should have the decency to reply! Neways I better post this chapter now! LoL I really like this chapter! I found it really easy to write and really enjoyed writing this one, it just flowed! Hehe. Please take note of the note at the end of this chappie. Take care, love you all, Love Fudgexxx  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
The Hallucinations  
  
By lunchtime Hermione had forgotten all about her worries. Lessons had been busy and no one had had the opportunity to talk to her. She was feeling much more relaxed. "I must have just been feeling the side effects of magical repairs," she reasoned. She raced down to the Great Hall, surprised at hungry she was, having rushed her early breakfast. As she entered the Great Hall she felt eyes turn towards her, it was a strange feeling. Deciding that she was imagining things, and that she should ignore it, she made her way to sit down between Harry and Ron.  
  
"Hi," said Hermione happily.  
  
"Hi Hermione," they both said, matching her enthusiasm.  
  
Hermione immersed herself in her food, not taking any notice of all the attention she was receiving. Hermione who had planned on returning to the library now decided that wasn't necessary. She glanced up at the bewitched ceiling; the sky was bright blue.  
  
"Looks like a nice day," she commented, "shall we go outside when we have finished here?"  
  
The boys exchanged a look and then nodded. After their plates had been cleared, the three friends went out to the sunny grounds. They sat down by a tree that was close to the lake. Hermione thought nothing to the silence that fell over the group. In her opinion it was a sign of a good friendship if they could just enjoy silence together.  
  
Suddenly Hermione felt very tired. Getting little sleep, and worrying about the sanity of the world, was beginning to take a toll on her. She lent up against the tree, feeling the rough bark leaving deep welts in her back, and closed her eyes. She wished she could stay there all day, with nothing to worry about. Harry and Ron's voices seemed very far away, but from what she could hear, they were only talking about Quidditch. "Boys that's all they care about, silly sports," thought Hermione slightly enviously, wandering what it would be like to be that laid back about life.  
  
She was aware that her thoughts were carrying her away to the world of slumber, so before she allowed sleep to overpower her, she opened her eyes. The light flooding at her caused her to blink, then when she finally managed to focus on the picture in front of her, she had to blink again. Sitting on the grass in a large semicircle was what looked like the entire population of the school. Hermione rubbed her eyes, disbelievingly, but the picture didn't change. They all appeared to be watching her. Hermione shook her head, she really ought to go and see Madam Pomfrey again; it surely wasn't normal to be experiencing such strange hallucinations. On closer inspection of the imaginary crowd, Hermione saw they were all boys. "Well at least I'm having straight hallucinations," thought Hermione.  
  
When the bell sounded signifying the beginning of afternoon lessons, the imaginary crowd started moving, getting up, picking up bags and making their way back towards the castle. "Strange behaviour for imaginary people," thought Hermione, getting up and swinging her bag over her shoulder.  
  
"Off to Potions then Hermione?" asked one of the imaginary crowd, who Hermione recognised as a Slytherin.  
  
"Yes," said Hermione in a distant voice, though quietly so nobody would see her talking to herself.  
  
"What did that Slytherin what?" said Ron in a possessive tone.  
  
"Oh you saw him too did you?" said Hermione.  
  
"Err yeah Hermione, he was just there," said Ron shooting a worried look at Harry.  
  
"Everything OK Hermione?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine," said Hermione, "I just had a lovely dream. I think I might just go and check it out with Madam Pomfrey after class."  
  
"We better hurry up else we'll be late," said Harry, deciding to leave the subject for now.  
  
They arrived no less than one minute late for Potions, but one minute was enough for Snape. "Potter, Weasley, you're late. Five points from Gryffindor, each," said Snape a cruel smile curling on his lips, "ah Miss Granger, good to see you could join us after your accident," he glared at Neville, "Madam Pomfrey had a word with me; make sure you see me after class."  
  
Hermione was shocked and slightly worried that Snape hadn't taken points from her too. She reasoned that he was being lenient because of her accident. The lesson passed slowly. In light of the problems they had had the previous lesson with brewing the love potions, Snape dedicated the whole lesson to learning the theory behind the potion. The work was tedious, mostly copying large sections of notes from the board.  
  
At the end of the lesson Hermione stayed behind, as Snape had instructed. When the last student had left and the door banged shut, Snape moved closer to Hermione.  
  
"Now Miss Granger," he said, looking directly into her eyes, "have you fallen in love with anyone unexpected?"  
  
"No," she said, feeling slightly uncomfortable under his gaze.  
  
"Pardon me staring into your eyes, but that is the best way to tell if you have been affected by the potion," said Snape his tone soft.  
  
Hermione was a bit scared. Snape had never even looked at her when she answered a question, and now he was looking at her in a very odd way. She shifted nervously, itching to get away.  
  
"Miss Granger you have lovely eyes," said Snape, "but I see no trace of a love potion on you. Of course if the potion had worked correctly you would have fallen in love with Longbottom by now. Luckily for you that boy is so useless that the potion seems to have taken no effect whatsoever. It's a good job it didn't work, you could do so much better than him," Snape ran his hand down Hermione's cheek. Hermione winced. "What's the matter Miss Granger? I thought you of all people would want to improve your student teacher relations," Snape smiled, his hand still trailing over Hermione's face. Hermione was extremely disturbed by this latest vision. When the imaginary Snape moved in to kiss Hermione, she screamed. Still screaming she ran out of the classroom and hurtled all the way to the Hospital Wing.  
  
Authors Note: EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! I know I don't usually write notes at the end of chapters, but I had to apologise for the ewwwwwwyness of this last bit! I was cringing when I was writing this - but it had to be done. Poor old Hermione, when things like that happen to a girl you have to wish that she was imagining it - needless to say for those of you who haven't realised, she isn't! EWWWW! HeHe, hope you liked this chapter anyways, please keep reviewing! Love Fudgexxx 


	6. The Realisation

Authors Note: First reviewer thank yous! There's not so many this time coz I have updated faster (claps at herself for such a quick update).  
  
Eizoku - HeHe, sometimes I just don't want my story to be too predictable - thinks about what she just said - everyone's falling for Hermione, hmmmmm predictable?! Right - LoL  
  
Carmel March - ewwwww! I did put an extensive apology at the end of the chapter! I am soooooo sorry for doing that! I update really quick now! One chapter a day - Fudge blows her own trumpet and does a little dance.  
  
Magic Girl2 - ewwww! I have nothing more to say  
  
Lynn - yes I can write the next chapter - here it is - LoL  
  
An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin - what's OC? Hmmmmmm wait wait - imagine was Hermione and Professor Flitwick's children would be like - their teeth would be taller than they were! LoL OOOOOOOO I'm so evil! This ones for Fluffy Man!  
  
Inuyasha-lover601 - ewwwwww! Hmmmmm I seem to be saying that a lot don't I - oh well!  
  
Brie Cheese Eater - EWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! LoL thank you! I'm glad you still like the story and are still reviewing for me! Its so encouraging! :)  
  
Bit of a short chapter here, guess it makes up for the last one that was longer! LoL I'm afraid to say that this chapter is a bit angsty, it follows Hermione's train of thought, and has very little action - sorry but I felt I needed to get this bit out of the way. I promise the next chapter will have much much more action! HeHe, Fudge laughs as she knows what's gonna happen and her unsuspecting readers don't! Thank you for reading this far, please bare with me through this chapter, as I just said, its not long, its important to the plot, and what follows will be worth the wait! Keep reviewing, I love reading reviews! Love Fudgexxx  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
The Realisation  
  
"I'm sorry Miss Granger, but there is absolutely nothing wrong with you," concluded Madam Pomfrey after a thorough examination.  
  
"But I keep seeing the most bizarre visions," complained Hermione.  
  
"Sometimes, Miss Granger, real life can be more bizarre than anything our imagination can cook up," replied Madam Pomfrey, "and you said yourself, you saw Professor Snape and he confirmed that you have no love potion effecting you. There is nothing more I can do for you, I suggest you go back to lessons and open your eyes to the truth around you."  
  
Hermione didn't know what else to do, so she followed Madam Pomfrey's advice and went back to lessons. Professor Binns didn't even look up from his notes as Hermione entered History Of Magic fifteen minutes late. Eyes followed her progress from the front of the class, to the back where she sat next to Harry and Ron.  
  
Hermione couldn't concentrate on the finer points of the Goblin Wars, and rather than being her usual studious self and making meticulous notes, she spent the whole lesson trying to work out what exactly was going on. She thought back to the first thing that had seemed to go wrong.  
  
"Everything had been fine, right up until, until when? Come on Hermione, you know this one," she thought. "OK, lets try and work backwards then. The last thing that happened was, urgh, Snape," Hermione shuddered has her conscious was reminded of the encounter. "Right so what happened before that? We were out in the grounds and all those people where there. Now where they real or not? They must have been, Madam Pomfrey said there was no way I could be suffering hallucinations. What about before that?" Hermione racked her brain. She vaguely remembered shouting at some boys in the library, but that was after breakfast. She had rushed breakfast that morning to get to the library early. "Malfoy," she muttered. Malfoy had called her sexy. And hadn't Ron asked to go to bed with her the night before?  
  
"Oh God," said Hermione, so loudly that even Professor Binns noticed.  
  
"Did you have a question Miss, err, Miss Grant?"  
  
"No Sir, I was just shocked at the terrible things they did during the Goblin Wars," said Hermione, digging herself out of the hole as fast as she could.  
  
Professor Binns went straight back to reading his notes in his monotonous tone.  
  
"What's the matter Hermione?" said Harry, in a whispered voice.  
  
"Nothing. Its nothing," said Hermione trying her best to convince him.  
  
Suddenly everything made sense. Boys giggling, eyes following her, compliments and come-ons, how she hadn't noticed it before she didn't know. Chiding herself for being so short sighted, Hermione racked her brains trying to think of a solution to this problem. Her brain had never let her down before, so she was hopeful that in time, she would see an answer.  
  
Normally in a situation like this Hermione would want to go to a teacher. The teacher that would be most help with this particular predicament would be Snape. She wasn't going to go and see him in a hurry. She reasoned that she could go and see Madam Pomfrey again, but then this wasn't really a medical crisis was it?  
  
Hermione was rapidly running out of options. She couldn't very well see any other male teacher, for fear of them succumbing to the love potion as well. The next choice would be McGonagall, but would the stern Transfiguration teacher take her seriously? Hermione wasn't sure she wanted to risk it. The last thing she wanted was for her head of house to think she was loosing the plot. She might even take away her prefect badge. No, Hermione concluded, she couldn't go and see McGonagall. There was absolutely nobody else that came to mind. "OK, that counts going to see a teacher about it out. Now what?"  
  
Ginny. Sure she was a good friend but would she believe Hermione? Of course she would, stranger things had happened before at Hogwarts. All she had to do was get Ginny on her own, which was rather difficult these days as crowds of boys usually followed her, and she had a large friendship group. "Surely that wouldn't be a problem," thought Hermione, glad that she had worked out a sensible solution, "and maybe Ginny will be able to give me a few hints on how to handle these, err, admirers." 


	7. The Kiss

Authors Note: Well look at me! This chapter is sooooooo long! Yippie! Yay at me for being so good to my readers! Hehehe! I like blowing my own trumpet don't I? Haha. Now I was considering splitting this chappie up and leaving a big cliffhanger, but then I thought - nah that's just too mean! I'm not a mean person I promise, I may be weird and slightly twisted, but I'm not mean I promise! I hope that you like this chapter - I suffered a little block at the beginning, I knew what I wanted to happen but it just wouldn't come out - and then it did, and it didn't stop coming! Time for reviewer thank yous - if you want your name there then you know what you need to do! REVIEW!!!  
  
Saffire Shadow - LoL bad Uncle Sevvy - that's priceless! Thanks for your reviews :)  
  
Carmel March - I can't update more than everyday! I have written like 7 chapters in 5 days, me thinks that's pretty impressive! This chappie took a bit longer than the others coz I had a bit of block - but that's all sorted now, and I'm on a roll again. I even have plans for the next chapters! Hehe.  
  
yamachan is my man - thank you! I hope you like this chapter :)  
  
duzzy wuzzy - I am writing more!  
  
An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin - I DO know what's going on, hmmmm kind of! Pfft to you too! I am writing more as I speak!  
  
ChibiSakura-chan - I had to do it for the comedy value, even if it is gross!  
  
Eizoku - hmmm well wouldn't you?  
  
Araz - you must have read my mind! I wrote this chapter before I saw your review and it completely takes into account what you said! LoL you know what they say about great minds? I can't tell you who Hermione is going to end up with - else there would be no reason for you to read the story! LoL  
  
MapleCharisma - don't tell anyone but I'm dying to know the antidote too! LMAO!  
  
Goody - thank you :)  
  
Thanks again to reviewers, please keep reviewing! Love Fudgexxx  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
The Kiss  
  
Hermione was not looking forward to the weekend. With no lessons to occupy them, the whole boy situation was bound to be worse. Devoid of feeling a little hopeless, Hermione still hadn't been able to track down Ginny, it appeared things were getting 'serious' with Dean Thomas, her latest acquisition.  
  
Saturday morning dawned bright and clear. Hermione dressed in jeans and a baggy unflattering t-shirt: mission blend-in was about to begin. Hermione made her way down to the Great Hall, without waiting for Harry and Ron, she didn't feel up to having them fawn over her, it was just too weird.  
  
Unfortunately for Hermione, the whole castle seemed to have decided not to waste such a beautiful day having a long lie in. The Great Hall was just as full as it usually was during the week, which was strange for a Saturday. She had just sat down at the Gryffindor table when Ernie Macmillan, from Hufflepuff, joined her.  
  
"Morning Hermione," he said, layering his voice with charm, or at least what he thought was charm.  
  
"Hi Ernie," said Hermione, dreading what was coming next.  
  
"I was wondering if you fancied taking a walk with me after breakfast?" he said hopefully.  
  
"I, err, I was planning on going to the library to get a head start on my homework," said Hermione, quickly fabricating a believable story.  
  
"Oh, well, I could come and help you if you like," said Ernie.  
  
"No thank you Ernie, I work much better on my own, maybe I will see you around later," said Hermione, trying very hard not to offend him.  
  
"You want to meet up later?"  
  
"That's not what I meant," Hermione paused, trying to find the best way to put it, she glanced round the Hall for someone who might be able to help her, "oh look," she said, "here come Harry and Ron."  
  
"Morning Hermione," said Harry, "Ernie," Harry nodded to acknowledge him, but his tone was cold.  
  
"Later then Hermione," said Ernie and walked off back to the Hufflepuff table.  
  
"Was he bothering you Hermione?" said Ron, protective as ever.  
  
"No Ron, we were just talking about," Hermione cast around for an excuse, this lying wasn't all it was cracked up to be, "Professor Sprout, she's got a bit of a cold apparently."  
  
"Oh," said Ron, seemingly upset that he couldn't pick on Ernie about harassing Hermione.  
  
"What do you fancy doing today then?" asked Hermione, desperate to have a normal conversation.  
  
"You," said Ron, thinking out loud, as soon as he had realised what he had said, he turned as bright red as his hair, and ducked under the table, pretending to pick up his spoon.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath, reminding herself that he couldn't help the way he was acting, and decided to ignore his comment.  
  
"It's a nice day, maybe we should just do, err, take our homework outside, what do you think?" said Hermione.  
  
The boys nodded, knowing full well that if they were sitting outside in the sun that they would not be concentrating on homework.  
  
The whole school had had the same idea. The weather was unseasonably hot, and as such demanded to be made the most of. Hermione Harry and Ron found a patch of grass and sat down. Hermione had insisted on bringing her books out, even though she knew she probably wouldn't get any work done. She spread out her work, and as nobody was talking she started leafing though Advanced Transfiguration, looking for things to help her write her Transfiguration essay. The silence worried Hermione, she although she usually revelled in it, she was aware it was an uncomfortable silence, there was a distinct awkwardness between the three friends.  
  
"I don't feel like doing homework," sighed Hermione. The boys looked at her, this was an unexpected thing coming from Hermione. "Shall we play chess?" suggested Hermione.  
  
"OK, if you're in the mood for a good trashing," said Ron, "my set is in the common room."  
  
"Its OK, I'll go and get it," said Hermione, almost pleased to have an excuse to be on her own for a bit.  
  
As Hermione entered the castle, she let out a sigh of relief. She walked very slowly towards the Gryffindor common room, wondering if she could find a further excuse to delay her return to the grounds. Everyone was outside enjoying the sunshine, the castle was dissertated. It was safe. The trouble with thinking that something is safe, is that it generally turns round and bites you just to prove its not.  
  
As Hermione was wandering down the second floor corridor, she heard a noise. It was like the shuffling of feet. She spun round trying to locate the source of the noise. The corridor was empty. Hermione shook her head scolded herself for being so paranoid and continued on her way.  
  
Hermione had almost reached the fat lady when she heard a classroom door bang shut. She had to see what was going on, she felt it was her duty as a prefect. She entered the classroom that the noise had come from. The room was dark and dusty, with stacks of tables and chairs lining the walls. She moved forward so that she could see who was in the room. There was nobody. The door banged shut and Hermione distinctly heard the sound of it locking. Spinning on her heel she saw exactly who had imprisoned her.  
  
"Malfoy! What are you doing? What do you want?" said Hermione, beginning to panic.  
  
"Hush now Granger," replied Malfoy, a slow smile curling on his lips. " I have brought you here to talk to you. There is no need to be scared."  
  
"You can talk to me in the Great Hall, why lock me in a room with you?" said Hermione, still trying to keep a sensible head.  
  
"Oh come on Granger, you never look twice at me, always scorn at me when you are round Potter and Weasley," he spat, "no I wanted you alone, and this," he gestured the room, "was the only way I thought I could get you."  
  
"Why do you want me alone?" asked Hermione her voice trembling.  
  
"There's no need to be scared of me Hermione," said Malfoy, his tone gentle, reassuring, "I don't bite. Not unless you want me too," he smiled wickedly.  
  
Hermione's mind was reeling. He had locked her in a room with him. He was calling her by her first name. He had called her 'sexy' the other day.  
  
"I know what happened when that idiot split his potion on you Hermione."  
  
The comment took her by surprise it was the last thing she had been expecting. She was relieved to say the least.  
  
"Don't look so shocked Hermione, I am top of the class you know, especially in Potions." Hermione did know, of course she did. Her mind just wasn't functioning correctly at the moment, and he kept calling her Hermione. He was standing very close to her, she could feel his breath.  
  
"I know that guys have been falling at your feet because the potion backfired. Every guy who sees you will become infatuated with you - "  
  
"Then how come you're not?" Hermione interrupted.  
  
"Don't jump down my throat Granger, I was just getting to that," said Malfoy impatiently.  
  
"Back to Granger now are we, Draco?" said Hermione sarcastically.  
  
"Like me calling you Hermione do you?"  
  
"Do you have to answer a question with a question?"  
  
"Do you?"  
  
With one swift movement Malfoy moved forward and placed a hard kiss onto Hermione's mouth. Hermione was flabbergasted, she was shocked that he had kissed her; she was even more shocked that the kiss had taken her breath away. She shook her head, "this is Malfoy," her mind screamed at her.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
  
Malfoy laughed at her, "come on Granger work it out, your supposed to have brains after all. That little thing there, was what us normal people like to call a kiss," he said, talking as if to a five year old.  
  
"Let me out Malfoy," said Hermione, fed up with this game now.  
  
"Oh no Granger, I brought you here to tell you about the love potion and that's what I intend to do," said Malfoy, amusement written all over his face.  
  
"Well get on with it then," said Hermione huffily.  
  
"The idiots potion backfired, also it didn't have the desired effect because you didn't drink it. Every guy who sees you will fall for you. With me so far?" his tone was mocking, he didn't continue until Hermione nodded, "well I don't like being infatuated with a dirty mudblood like you, but unfortunately until you find an antidote, I along with the rest of the male population will be."  
  
"OK smarty pants," said Hermione, if he could be mocking so could she, "so how do I find the antidote? I can't very well go to Snape."  
  
"I don't know do I? The only thing I can help you with - and I would like to make it clear I am only helping you so I don't have to think about you anymore - is how it feels. I look for a quality in you that I like, once I see that in you, I see how I can like you, do you understand?" Malfoy was trying very hard to keep his voice pleasant, and for someone who had spent his entire school life fighting with this girl, it was very hard for him.  
  
"Yes. Yes that makes sense. Maybe if you tell me what it is then I could understand it a bit more though," said Hermione, "who's the one playing games now?" she thought.  
  
"Like when you're angry, you get all, well sexy. Bugger, no that's not what I mean. I like it when you get angry. No, I mean," Malfoy was struggling to get his point across; his words were all disjointed as he tried desperately not to pay Hermione any compliments, Hermione had to try very hard to suppress a giggle. Malfoy took a deep breath and tried again, "the way the potion works is; it allows me to see the best things about you. In my case on of the things I find attractive in a woman, is a quick tongue," Hermione couldn't help laughing at that, "NO! Not like that! I mean I like girls who have the ability to make quick comebacks; I like people who are articulate when they are angry. It just so happens that you can do that, so I am forced to notice it. You see? So I only find you attractive when you are angry."  
  
"Right," said Hermione, she had understood perfectly in the first place but it had been fun to watch Malfoy squirm. "Right, so all you have to do is not get me angry, and you can still be horrible to me?"  
  
"Something like that."  
  
Hermione chuckled, "but Draco dear," she said laying on false charm, "when you are horrible to me you always get me angry, looks like you will have to be nice to me for a while doesn't it?"  
  
Malfoy mumbled something, then said, "this conversation is over Granger, I hope you manage to get your nasty mudbood brain round this problem before I have to kiss you again," then he turned on his heel and left. 


	8. The Fight

Authors Note: Well this chapter took a while to come out! I wrote most of this chapter, then deleted it all and started again! I know what I want to happen in this story but sometimes it just doesn't come out! I also had to go to a new job, which was a total disaster! Needless to say I will be spending the rest of my summer holiday (only three weeks left) writing stories not working! LoL. I hope that you guys like this chapter, it means a lot to me that so many lovely people have reviewed!  
  
Saffire Shadow - HeHe!  
  
black gothic (bandit_hopper@hotmail.com) - thank you  
  
harry potter freak - I am  
  
CLT - thanks  
  
Eizoku - LoL thank you! I really don't know how I came up with the idea; it just popped into my head - good huh? LoL  
  
Goody - thanks - I wasn't sure whether to leave a cliffy or not, glad you agree I did the write thing LoL  
  
HeRmIoNe29 - Guten Tag! Thanks for liking my story - your English is fine :)  
  
Carmel March - thanks! Sorry this chappie took so long! Hopefully the following ones wont!  
  
Someone28 - thanks!  
  
Amanda-the-writer - awww shucks :)  
  
Storm - ew!  
  
Doggieluver - thank you  
  
Ginnymanytounges - me too! That would just be too gross to write! LoL  
  
c.g. - mwahahaha! (evil laugh), I intend to keep writing!  
  
lise carew - thanks for your review! I agree with the whole not going to McGonagall thing - hope this chappie sorts that out for ya! What is OOC?  
  
Charliegirl2 - thanks sooooo much! :)  
  
s.s.Harry - thanks  
  
duckielover - me is writing more  
  
The Elfin Child - Draco doll? OK! Thanks for the review!  
  
Zoe28 - oh thank you! You're making me feel special now!  
  
An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin - Draco is just the funniest character to write! Me likes writing him.  
  
Blackorc - thank you so much! You're review brought a tear to my eye! #372 hey? Coolness! I think I will do some more fics after this one! I really love writing! I hope I can get a good deal out before I go off to Uni coz I doubt I will have much time when I get there! LoL I hope that I can live up to your expectations :)  
  
Hiss - is it leaning to that pairing? You think that's where I'm going? Hmmmmmm :)  
  
Brie Cheese Eater - yeah it is highly interesting, caused me a lot of problems with this chapter, coz I felt I wrote myself into a corner with that! LoL  
  
Araz - that's what you wanna guess that's fine :P  
  
HelentheMelon - thanks very much!  
  
Thanks to all reviewers, please keep reviewing I like to know what you think! I also seem to be able to give personal responses to every review! LoL So if you want you're name at the beginning of my story, then all you have to do is send me a review!!! LoL  
  
I hope a can keep this story going and keep holding your attention. I have quite a few plot ideas up my sleeves (wait a tick I'm not wearing sleeves hmmm), so hopefully I should be able to write lots more. Mwah! Love Fudgexxx  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
The Fight  
  
Hermione was completely dazed. Malfoy, of all people was the one telling her how to sort things out. Malfoy, of all people had been the first to kiss her. It was enough to leave a girl shocked for life. Not Hermione, the Malfoy situation had made her realise that it was important to find the antidote.  
  
Hermione shook the last feelings of confusion off, and continued to the common room. She quickly collected Ron's chess set, and raced back outside, realising that if she was any longer then they would start to worry about her.  
  
"Ha, take that Hermione," said Ron triumphantly, "I told you I would beat you."  
  
"The game's not over yet Ron," said Hermione trying to hold her dignity.  
  
"Well you know he's going to beat you," said Harry, in a matter of fact tone.  
  
"That doesn't mean a girl can't try," said Hermione, but her heart wasn't really in the game. She was wracking her brain trying to work out how she could sort all this mess out. She had thought that Ginny would be able to help her, but Ginny was never around. Hermione decided that she had only thought Ginny could help because she needed someone, not because Ginny would be able to conjure a solution. "Still it would be nice to have someone to talk to about this mess," thought Hermione. Then she decided that there was nothing else for it; she would just have to face McGonagall.  
  
She waited until Ron had beaten all her chess pieces to a pulp, and then excused herself.  
  
"But Hermione, it's the beginning of the weekend, surely you can take some time off?" asked Ron, desperate to get her to stay.  
  
"No Ron, I really have to get this done," said Hermione tonelessly, "besides you know if you put things off they generally don't get done. I'll see you later."  
  
"What am I going to say to her?" wondered Hermione as she walked back through the castle, "hi Professor, I was just coming here coz I have every guy in the school falling at my feet. Hmmm I think not." Hermione's stream of consciousness was interrupted by a loud shout.  
  
"How could you do that to me you pig?" screamed a girls voice from a doorway on the right.  
  
Hermione took out her wand, just in case and approached the door. Inside there was a girl with bright red hair, beating her fists against a boy's chest. She was sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
"I'm sorry Ginny," said the boy, not even batting an eyelid at her futile attempts to harm him.  
  
"NO YOU ARE NOT!" yelled Ginny, "YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS TO ME DEAN! HOW COULD YOU? SHE'S NOT EVEN PRETTY FOR GODS SAKE!"  
  
Ginny showed no signs of relenting, so Hermione decided it was best to step in to try and calm her down.  
  
"What's going on in here?" asked Hermione, pretending she hadn't heard the conversation and that she was just doing the good prefect thing.  
  
"OH LOOK, HERE COMES YOUR GIRLFRIEND TO SAVE YOU," bellowed Ginny, and she stopped beating Dean up and ran over to Hermione, "HAPPY NOW ARE YOU?"  
  
"What are you talking about Gin?" said Hermione completely confused by now.  
  
"YOU BITCH! YOU CANT EVEN ADMIT IT," and with that Ginny slapped Hermione hard on the cheek and ran out, sobbing all the way.  
  
Hermione was stunned, she couldn't say anything for a moment, she just stood there holding her cheek, which was burning red.  
  
"What was that all about?" stuttered Hermione.  
  
"I broke up with her," said Dean, running a hand through his hair.  
  
"OK but why did she hit me?" asked Hermione, but her brain was already doing the calculations. Dean went red. "Please tell me I'm wrong," said Hermione.  
  
"Sorry Hermione, I didn't think she'd be like that with you," said Dean, blushing even harder.  
  
"What did you actually say to her?" demanded Hermione.  
  
"Just that, I couldn't be with her coz I was, err," Dean blushed even more and mumbled the rest of the sentence. Hermione shot him a dirty look and he decided it was best to keep on her good side. "I told her I was in love with someone else," he said finally.  
  
"With me?" accused Hermione.  
  
"Yes. Hermione I love you, I was wondering if you would like to be my girlfriend?" said Dean hopefully.  
  
Hermione could have screamed, she took a deep breath and counted to ten. "No Dean, I'm sorry I don't feel like that about you."  
  
"What? But I just broke up with Ginny for you!"  
  
"It's not like I asked you to!"  
  
"Thanks a lot Hermione," and with that Dean stormed out.  
  
Hermione was dumbfounded. "Why is this happening to me?" she thought, "why me? What did I do so wrong?" She made her way hurriedly to McGonagall's office. 


	9. The Malfoy Encounter

Authors Note: I know this title is a bit melodramatic, but I couldn't think of anything else to put having already used The Fight as a chapter title. I would like to say a HUGE sorry for the last chapter, I got really stuck with what to do and when I forced the story, that's what came out. I know it was USELESS, but this chapter makes up for it! (I hope). I think I have to say that I wrote Ginny like that, because I can imagine she would be a bit of a diva, I don't think it was too over the top the way she acted, she just broke up with a guy she had been with for a few years, and for no apparent reason.  
  
This chapter came really easily to me and practically wrote itself! I really like writing Malfoy scenes, he's just so mean! HaHa! A few people have asked me if this is going to turn out to be a Hermione and Draco romance - well if that's what you think then fine :) Mwahahahaha! Fudge laughs as yet again her readers have NO clue what plans she has for her dear little characters! Sorry J.K Rowling's dear little characters! LoL Have to get that right, don't want to be sued! LoL You know I swear nobody actually reads my authors notes, I just rant on for no reason. Thanks for the reviews, not had that many since the last chapter probably for two reasons: the last chapter sucked, and I have updated this chappie really quickly (claps at herself). HeHe, anyways back to the thank yous:  
  
Saffire Shadow - saffy can I join your mad club too? After talking to you I think I need to! LoL :P  
  
Goody - sorry me kinda chickened out! LoL See above for explanation about Ginny.  
  
Araz - Sorry sorry sorry! I keep cringing when I read reviews that remind me how bad the last chapter was, I wish I hadn't posted it! LoL  
  
Alexpotter - Yay to you to!  
  
An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin - Ginster did indeed give Hermione a btich slap - and you really thought it was smart? Fudge prays that wasn't sarcasm :)  
  
Someone28 - this does indeed look like I am updating  
  
tom4eva - what's ic? You think this should be a Hermione/Draco? Hmmmmm I like getting ppls ideas about what to do in my story, I have had quite a few who want a Hermione/Draco, I'm not sure I may listen to ya or I might just make up ma own solution. LoL  
  
The Elfin Child - stupid stupid boys! I totally agree!  
  
DazedPanda - see above for reasoning behind Ginny's actions.  
  
I have had more reviews but they haven't bin posted on my page yet, and I deleted the emails, so don't hate me, I will write your name and comment in the next chapter :) Love Fudgexxx  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
The Malfoy Encounter  
  
"Well Miss Granger, although your story is highly dubious, I don't see that you have any reason to make up anything like this. I will have a word with Professor Snape on your behalf and see what he has to say about brewing the antidote," said McGonagall.  
  
Hermione let out a sign of relief, "thank you Professor," she said relieved that the Professor hadn't laughed in her face.  
  
The rest of the weekend flowed easily for Hermione, she was much happier. She still had eyes following her wherever she went but the shock of it all had warn off and she was getting used to it. For Hermione the prospect of someone else sorting out her problems was a relief, in her short time at Hogwarts she had always been the one to go around solving the mysteries on behalf of Harry.  
  
It was Monday morning again before Hermione knew it. She was glad to return to classes where she didn't have to worry too much about the behaviour of others, they wouldn't do anything in front of teachers. Hermione had been rather worried that the teachers would be a problem. There was no way in the world she wanted another Snape like situation on her hands. Luckily for her it seemed that the teachers were too embarrassed that they felt that way about a student to act upon their feelings.  
  
Hermione had just finished eating breakfast when her problems began. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle ambled over to Harry, Ron and Hermione as they left the Great Hall, cornering them in the Entrance Hall.  
  
"Morning Hermione," sneered Malfoy.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" said Ron protectively.  
  
"Is your name Hermione, Weasley? I think not," chuckled Malfoy, "I only wanted to ask Hermione here how she was getting on with the antidote."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about Malfoy?" said Ron his temper rising.  
  
"Oh she didn't tell you about our little chat then?" said Malfoy a wicked smile playing on his lips.  
  
"Watch it Malfoy, remember what happens when I get mad," said Hermione in a calm voice; she knew that under no circumstances could she get angry.  
  
Ron gave Hermione a questioning look. Hermione just shook her head.  
  
"You're right Hermione," said Malfoy, cruelly emphasising her name, "we wouldn't want to have to repeat that kiss now would we?"  
  
Hermione watched Ron snap, he jumped towards Malfoy fists flaying.  
  
"Ron!" shouted Hermione, trying to pull him off, giving Harry a look that said, "Will you help me?"  
  
"But look at what he said to you Hermione, how can you just take that?" said Ron as he let himself be dragged away from Malfoy who was chuckling.  
  
"It doesn't matter what he said Ron, just ignore him," said Hermione in a level voice, trying her hardest not to get mad.  
  
It was Harry's turn to speak, "Malfoy why don't you just leave us alone?" he demanded.  
  
"What's the matter Potter? Afraid of a little competition?" scorned Malfoy.  
  
"What the hell are you going on about you arse?" retorted Harry, "competition for what?"  
  
"For her stupid," said Malfoy nodding towards Hermione.  
  
Hermione felt the anger building up inside her; she had to bite her lip to prevent herself from screaming at Malfoy. Why was he doing this to her? Did he want to kiss her? No. He just wanted to see her squirm. He had intended leaving before things got too out of control. The trouble with that plan is that a Malfoy never walks away from a fight.  
  
"You think you have a chance with Hermione? Not even when hell freezes over," said Harry, his own temper rising.  
  
"Then why don't you ask her about the kiss? She'd pick me over you any day scar head!" remarked Malfoy, this wasn't going how he had planned; he needed to get out of here. He could see Hermione out of the corner of his eye, her eyes flashing with anger, her fists clenched.  
  
"She would never go out with you. She wouldn't touch you with a ten foot barge pole!" put in Ron.  
  
"ARGHHH!" screamed Hermione her resolve finally breaking, "will you all stop talking about me like I'm not even here!" She turned to Malfoy, "Come near me Malfoy, and I will hex you, I promise you that."  
  
"Hex me? You couldn't hex me Granger, it's not in your nature to be mean," said Malfoy, his tone mocking. His mind was screaming at him to leave, to walk away from the situation before he had to kiss the dirty mudblood again, but the love potion had a strong hold on him, and he couldn't walk away. In fact he was even thinking of ways to get her angrier, he liked her when she was angry.  
  
"What about on the train then smart arse? Did I or did I not hex you then? Really you don't have to tempt me, it would be a pleasure." Hermione knew she would never hex him, not where a teacher could see anyway, she was a prefect after all and that just wasn't the way prefects acted. But threatening never hurt anyone. She was looking for her escape route; she knew that if she didn't leave soon then she would only cause herself more problems. Crabbe and Goyle's fat arses were blocking the way.  
  
"Excuse me," said Hermione in a sickly sweet tone, "I have to get back to the common room before classes start. If you don't mind," she said, gesturing for them to move out of the way. Crabbe leered like a buffoon and moved out of the way to let Hermione past. Crabbe had always wanted to be spoken to like that by a girl. He gazed at Hermione dreamily as she walked briskly away. Harry and Ron nipping at her heels. 


	10. The Breakdown

Authors Note: Hello hello hello! What's all this?! Hmmm I seem to be taking longer and longer to update chapters now don't I? Slaps her wrists. Sorry guys, had a busy weekend, worked Saturday (it was my last day, sob) and I am currently very busy sorting out stuff for Uni (term starts 15th September - Yikies)! Neways thanks for the reviews:  
  
Dinka - Thanks for your reviews! I have already written what seems loads of apologies for the Ginny chapter! I cant very well take back what she said can I? Plus it is important to the story. It will eventually make sense I promise (or I hope neways). Tell me who you're hoping it is, I already know and I'm not going to change it just to be mean, I'm not mean! LoL  
  
Saffire Shadow - thanks Saffy mwah!  
  
Carmel March - glad you liked it, here's more :)  
  
Goody - Hehe! Thanks  
  
Shiningcrystal - I take that as an approving LoL!  
  
Ginnymanytounges - Thank you!  
  
duzzy wuzzy - I am writing more and I don't intend to stop just yet :)  
  
Eizoku - HeHe thanks!  
  
Araz - thatnks! I needed to hear that it wasn't bad! LoL!  
  
The Elfin Child - LoL Draco just rocks, he's just so evil mwahahaha!  
  
An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin - here's my update :)  
  
LythTaeraneth - thanks  
  
I would also like to take this time to point out that I have just reposted my first fan fiction, The Seventh Year. It isn't complete, but I am willing to write more if I get asked. If you like my style, give it a read, I cant promise you'll love it, it's a bit more angsty than this story, but it still has some of my characteristic wit. I have characteristic wit? Wow! LoL Neways worth a click? Let me know if you read it and what you think - there's a magic review button at the bottom of that story too (hint hint). Hehe, don't worry it wont interfere with this story! LoL Keep reviewing, love ya all  
  
Fudgexxx  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
The Breakdown  
  
"Would you kindly explain what exactly Malfoy was talking about Hermione? And why does he know it before we do?" said Harry, in a hurt tone.  
  
"Well it's a bit crazy," said Hermione, "and he only knows coz he worked it out, not coz I told him."  
  
"Well what is it? It cant be that bad," said Ron.  
  
"I know you're in love with me," said Hermione in a very matter of fact tone, not directing the comment at either one of the guys. They both blushed, thinking she was talking to them.  
  
"What?" said Harry weakly.  
  
"It's OK guys, and its not your fault," the boys shot her quizzical glances, "it was Neville's love potion, remember the one he split on me. Well the potion wasn't brewed correctly and also I didn't drink it so it totally backfired, and instead of me falling in love with Neville, everyone guy I come into contact with falls in love with me. Or at least part of me," Hermione explained.  
  
"Oh," said Harry, "well I guess that explains err, some stuff, but what about the kiss?"  
  
"Malfoy kissed me," said Hermione monotonously.  
  
"WHAT?" exploded Ron, "I'll kill him!"  
  
"No Ron, he cant help it, its just the love potion," sighed Hermione, "come on guys we better get to class."  
  
Charms passed without a hitch, they were revising Silencing Charms, which wasn't particularly taxing. Professor Flitwick kept giving Hermione funny looks, but he didn't say anything. Hermione finished the lesson in a good mood. Next lesson was Care of Magical Creatures. Hermione was very worried as to how Hagrid would react to her, and also because they had Care of Magical Creatures with the Slytherins, and they always got under Hermione's skin.  
  
"Alrigh' 'Arry," called Hagrid as they approached his hut. They were one of the first to arrive.  
  
"Hi Hagrid," said Harry.  
  
"Oh 'ello 'Ermione," said Hagrid in a shy voice, "be with yer in a moment," he said, retreating into his hut.  
  
"Looks like you impressed him," said Ron jokily.  
  
When most of the class had assembled, Hagrid reappeared. He had axle grease in his hair, not unlike the time he had been trying to impress Madame Maxime. At this Ron's giggles were barely controllable. He tried very hard to keep a straight face so he didn't offend Hagrid, but his lips quivered and he went very red from the effort.  
  
Hagrid continued with the lesson, glancing over every once in a while at Hermione. As the lesson was drawing to a close Hagrid sidled over to where Harry Ron and Hermione were working.  
  
"You lot 'lright then?" he said as casually as he could, which considering his nerves wasn't very casually at all.  
  
"Yes thanks Hagrid," said Harry, "it was a good lesson today."  
  
It had been a good lesson, they had been looking at Knarls, a small like hedgehog creature, (A/N see Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them), which compared to Hagrid's usual standards wasn't too bad. Even the Slytherins hadn't complained, too much.  
  
"Err 'Ermione, I was err wonderin' if yer err if yer'd like to come and visit me tonight, on yer own like," said Hagrid hopefully, "its just well I know 'Arry and Ron have Quidditch and that and well yer must get lonely and I err get lonely and I well was," Hagrid blurted out.  
  
Hermione cut across him, stopping his babbling, "I'm very sorry Hagrid, I have so much homework to do, maybe all three of us can make it down at the weekend?"  
  
"Ah, yer, that would be nice," said Hagrid, embarrassed and defeated.  
  
"Oh look the stupid old buffoon tried to ask the mudblood out," said a cold voice, which could only belong to one person, "just imagine at your first date you could compare how dirty you are."  
  
The Slytherins all broke into callous laughter.  
  
"Imagine what their children would look like, big and ugly with even bigger teeth," the stream of insults was unrelenting.  
  
The sound of the bell rang out over the grounds, and the Slytherins started back towards the castle, laughing all the way. Hermione just stood there, unaware of what to say. She was really hurt by Malfoy's insults but she felt sorry for Hagrid. She looked at him; he looked like a broken man. Why was Malfoy so damn insensitive? Hermione couldn't take it any more; with all the pressure of the potion, on top of all the teenage angst and schoolwork, she just broke down. Sobbing hysterically Hermione ran back up to the castle. 


	11. The Bathroom

Authors Note: Well well well! Lots of reviews! I love you all! OK thank you everyone for reviewing! Mwah!  
  
Blackorc - You are so nice! Hugs! I read your story but I'm sure you know that due to the review me sent ya. Hey everyone go read Blackorc's story Hogwarts: Friends Enemies and Love, it is a REALLY good story! Fudge likes :)  
  
Carmel March - LoL Thanks! And thanks for going to my other story too :) it means a lot as that was my first story! I have 13 chappies of that one, so will post about one a day, and then see about writing some more, if enough ppl read it and review it!  
  
Saffire Shadow - Saffy! Its not bad to be you, you're great! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Someone28 - this is me updating soon, the same day! LoL  
  
An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin - LoL I think that Draco may well get a bitch slap, don't know how yet, but he deserves it!  
  
The Elfin Child - I just had to get the grease in!  
  
Dinka - I respond to everyones reviews! You take the time to chat to me so its only fair I chat back! LoL I obviously have no idea what you're talking about! LoL sorry! Maybe this chappie helps? I dunno. It wasn't as ewwy as Snape though coz we like Hagrid a lot more! Please remember that they cant help it! I have to have some teacher things coz it would effect them too, and it would see silly if it didn't! LoL  
  
BlackRoseDevil - thanks  
  
Meiko (Eternal_sailoruniverse@sailormoon.com) - thank you  
  
Tom4eva - I can't make Malfoy go after her, it's his fault she's upset in the first place! LoL Hope this is just as good. I'm sure there will be more Malfoy encounters in this story! LoL  
  
Hpswimmer - Sorry I didn't get this chappy up before you left! I tried really hard, and if you had stayed five more minutes I would have made it! LoL  
  
Plastraa - I have a lot of people sitting in the Hermione/Draco camp, LoL I'm sure there will be a happy ending (if I ever get to the end) coz I'm a bit of an old romantic!  
  
Judyisapunk - well there's only one thing to say. I WILL keep writing! :)  
  
Preciousonee - don't we all?! HeHe  
  
duzzy wuzzy - well I could say here's more just for you, but its not JUST for you so :P LoL anyway here's some more! LoL  
  
Goody - a bit short, you cheeky monkey! Well I think this one is longer! LoL thanks anyway! I know she's crying a lot, but it has to be a bit angsty else it wouldn't be very realistic - wait a love potion went wrong and everyone's in love with her, and I'm talking about realism ha!  
  
Dragonessa Smith - I'm sorry that you like this pairing and I made it all ewwy! LoL I only really added it for comedy value! :)  
  
Singingvalentine - No I wouldn't complain either! Oh to have guys falling at your feet! But this is Hermione; it would be too out of character for her to do anything else! LoL  
  
Arrow-card - LoL Well, someone comes to comfort her. . .  
  
I like this chappie, it was very fun to write, hope you guys like it. Do we think this is the end? Err NO! I'm sorry but guarantee more ups and downs before this story is over. Please keep reviewing. Go read my other story!  
  
Love Fudgexxx  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
The Bathroom  
  
It took Ron a while to find Hermione; she had taken refuge in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. When Ron entered Myrtle came out of her usual cubical.  
  
"Oh its only you," she said scornfully, "Where's Harry?"  
  
"None of you're business Myrtle," replied Ron, "Hermione?" he said softly, tapping on the locked cubicle Hermione was in, "come on Hermione, come out."  
  
"She's not going to come out you know, she's been saying so since she got here, "I'm not ever coming out" she said. Where is Harry?" said Myrtle.  
  
"Look Myrtle, no offence but don't you have somewhere else you can go? I really need a chat with Hermione and I'd like to do it without your silly comments," said Ron tersely.  
  
"Fine," said Myrtle sulkily, "I understand. Nobody wants stupid ugly old Myrtle."  
  
"No Myrtle its not like that," said Ron trying to put on what he thought was a reassuring voice, "its just I really need to talk to Hermione alone."  
  
"Ohhh I understand," Myrtle giggled, "I always thought she'd go for Harry, he's much better looking you know, where is he by the way?"  
  
Ron rolled his eyes, "if I tell you will you go and pester him?"  
  
"Oh yes, I would like that," said Myrtle in a dreamy voice.  
  
"He's out with Hagrid, in his cabin by the forbidden forest, I'm sure he'd really like to see you."  
  
Myrtle floated away, Ron sighed, glad she had gone, now to the task at hand.  
  
"Hermione, can you come out please?" he said softly. He could hear her sobs clearly.  
  
"I cant Ron, I'm not leaving here until the potion wears off or we find the antidote," said Hermione her words punctured by sniffs.  
  
"Come on Hermione think about what you just said, it's not like you to be so irrational," said Ron kindly.  
  
Hermione sighed and after a few minutes of composing herself, slid back the lock on the door and slowly came out. When she saw Ron she managed a small smile, he looked nothing short of cute; his hair on end where he had run his hands through it repeatedly with worry.  
  
"That's more like it," Ron smiled. He held out his arms inviting Hermione into a hug, she gladly accepted. They stood like that for a long time, just content with each other's company. Hermione was shocked by how much Ron had managed to comfort her. She knew he found it hard to deal with emotions, and that he was awkward when it came to hugs. It was just what she needed.  
  
When she finally pulled away from the embrace, he looked directly at her and said, "Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
Hermione nodded, "yes I think I need to talk, I have been keeping it to myself for too long."  
  
Ron listened as Hermione told him how hard she was finding it to cope with all the unwanted attention. She told him about Dean and Ginny. She told him in more detail what Malfoy had said and done. Ron said nothing. He just listened, nodding in some places to show he was still paying attention. Hermione was extremely grateful to finally get it out of her system. She cried, she got angry, she even managed to laugh, as she looked back on the crazy effects the potion had had on people. When she told him about Snape, Ron excused himself, ran into one of the cubicles and pretended to throw up. Hermione couldn't help laughing. She felt a huge weight had been taken off her shoulders and it was all thanks to Ron. "It's true what they say about a problem shared," thought Hermione.  
  
"What about you then?" said Hermione when she was all talked out and wanted to listen for a while.  
  
"What about me?" said Ron.  
  
"How does the potion affect you?" asked Hermione, eager to know the different ways it influenced people.  
  
Ron thought about it for a while then said, "Well, I'm not sure exactly how to explain it. It just like makes me more err," his voice trailed off. It took him a bit longer to find the right words. "It doesn't seem to effect me that much really. I just say some things that I wouldn't usually say, and I think about you more than I usually do, and I notice lots of little things that I like about you," he said blushing.  
  
Hermione nodded, it made sense; it seemed like the same kind of things that Malfoy had said. She looked over at Ron, he was still bright red. She couldn't help smiling; she was so fortunate to have such good friends.  
  
Speaking of friends, "where's Harry?" asked Hermione.  
  
"He stayed with Hagrid, trying to sort him out, Malfoy really upset him you know."  
  
"Yeah I know, Malfoy's such an, urgh, I don't know what he is but I don't like it. I can't understand why people have to be so damn mean," said Hermione shaking her head.  
  
"So you didn't enjoy it then?" said Ron finally asking the question that had been niggling at him for a while.  
  
"Enjoy what? I can't enjoy anything when Malfoy's around," said Hermione.  
  
"The kiss," Ron muttered.  
  
Hermione threw Ron a dirty look, "as if I could enjoy something like that Ron, really. He forced himself onto me. Yuck, I feel ill even thinking about it."  
  
Ron's profile changed at this, his shoulders relaxed and he looked much happier.  
  
"I was worried there for a moment," said Ron flippantly.  
  
"Why would you be worried?" said Hermione a little sharply, "its only Malfoy!"  
  
"Well, according to Ginny he's good looking," said Ron his face turning red again.  
  
Hermione laughed at Ron, she punched his arm playfully, "its not all about looks you know."  
  
Ron smiled, but the look in his eyes was humourless, "I love you Hermione," he said. He caught her up in his arms and pressed a soft kiss onto her mouth. Hermione sighed when he pulled away; she hadn't wanted it to end.  
  
"Who taught you to kiss Ron?" she said, instantly thinking it was a stupid thing to say, but it was the only thing that her mind could focus on after such a mind-blowing sensation had just rocketed round her body.  
  
"My pillow," said Ron completely seriously, bringing Hermione in for a second kiss.  
  
It was at that point that Myrtle came floating back through the wall, upon seeing Ron and Hermione she let out a high pitched giggle, causing Hermione to come to her senses. "What am I doing?" she thought, "this is Ron, he's a friend nothing else, he's only like this because of the potion." Hermione pulled away.  
  
"We better get going, we have missed lunch, but we don't want to be late for classes," said Hermione shyly, turning her back on Ron and walking out of the bathroom, in the direction of Transfiguration. 


	12. The Supposition

Authors Note: HeHe I think this is a great name for a chapter! I found it on my thesaurus! LoL It means - belief/guess/idea/theory/possibility so hopefully it makes sense! LoL neways - the beginning of this chapter was an arse to write, and I'm not very happy with it, needed to be said I just don't think it's a very good way of saying it! The second half however just sort of happened on its own, wrote easily and I hope you like it! I would have updated this this morning but bloody MSN messenger crashed my ISP GRRRRR! However I'm not s computer wizz for nothing! Bah!  
  
HeHe Thanks again for all my LOVEY reviewers! You are the reason I update so frequently; you make me want to write more just to keep you happy! LoL  
  
Eizoku - I'm always up for a bit of awkwardness, its what makes it so funny! LoL  
  
An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin - hehe! I'm no fool coz I'm updating!  
  
Saffire Shadow - Hehe, thanks Saff, and thanks for your reviews for my other story.  
  
Plastraa - ah, who will it be? Fudge laughs mysteriously.  
  
Goody - really? You think that? Interesting, very interesting, Fudge laughs mysteriously again. Me not give nothing away!  
  
The Elfin Child - see comment made to Goody. Mwahahaha!  
  
ChibiSakura-chan - on with the fluffiness in this chappie I hope :)  
  
Carmel March - thank you I'm glad I can make you happy!  
  
Arrow-card - whatcha smiling at?! Hehe  
  
Unhealthily-Obsessed - thank you!  
  
Someone28 - here is me updating, again! LoL  
  
Singingvalentine - dingbat! LoL Bambi eyes or not I will keep updating! HeHe! See comment made to Goody!  
  
Dinka - I think your sole purpose in life is to drive me crazy trying to work out what you're going on about! LoL Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease tell me! Puppy dog eyes! I'm guessing you're a Hermione and Ron shipper, am I write? Or completely off the mark?  
  
Da baddest chic - I will keep writing! Thanks for your review!  
  
Nurgon - it means a lot that you just took the time to say you liked it, thanks :)  
  
BabyJJ - I am writing more, promise! LoL Isn't Ron just a sweety pie?  
  
Keep it cool, keep reviewing, read my other story!  
  
Love Fudgexxx  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
The Supposition  
  
Transfiguration passed without a hitch, but at the end of the lesson McGonagall held Hermione back.  
  
"A little word if you please Miss Granger," she said, "run along Mr Potter," she added as Harry made to stay with Hermione.  
  
When the classroom had emptied McGonagall began again, "well Miss Granger, it seems you have caused a bit of a stir," she said kindly.  
  
Hermione nodded sheepishly. There wasn't much you could say to a comment like that.  
  
"I have spoken with Professor Snape, and he agrees that it is possible for the potion to go disastrously wrong, he mentioned something about Mr Longbottom not being top of the class. He said it is very difficult to tell exactly how the potion worked, as we don't know exactly how Mr Longbottom brewed it. Professor Snape is working on the antidote, but it is very complicated, especially as he has only trial and error to find out how Mr Longbottom made the original potion. I am warning you now Miss Granger, it may be a while before we can find an antidote, and we are not even sure if the potion will eventually wear off. I am sorry I cannot deliver more positive news to you."  
  
The Professor looked at the most promising student in the year, she saw the sadness in her eyes, and felt extremely sorry for her. She knew that the repercussions of this potion must have been having an effect on Hermione by now, boys falling for her, girls being jealous.  
  
"How are you coping Miss Granger?" said McGonagall, her voice soft.  
  
"Fine," said Hermione a little too quickly, she had swallowed her pride enough to approach McGonagall in the first place, but she didn't want the Professor to think she wasn't coping.  
  
"I am glad to hear it," said McGonagall, not believing Hermione for a second, but allowing her to have her dignity. "Now, there is a spell I can cast which might help you." Hermione's eyes lit up. "However, there is a possibility it may not work," Hermione sighed, "as we don't know the properties of the potion, the spell which would repel people's emotions towards you, may not work. It may even make things worse. I will leave the decision up to you. You may think about it for as long as you wish. Like I said, I wish I had better news for you."  
  
"What are the chances of it making things worse Professor?" asked Hermione, wanting to know all the facts before she made a decision.  
  
"Well as I keep saying, we have no idea how the potion works, only that it does, so we cannot tell what will or won't work. I am sorry I cannot be more precise," said McGonagall, truthfully sorry.  
  
"How could it make things worse?" said Hermione.  
  
"Well instead of repelling the emotions people feel for you, it will make them stronger. So I'm sure you would like to think about this seriously, on the one hand it could make things better, on the other it could make them twice as bad," explained the Professor.  
  
"Thank you," said Hermione, "I will have a think about it."  
  
Hermione couldn't hold her concentration through the rest of the classes that afternoon. Between what McGonagall had told her, and how she felt about Ron, she had a lot to think about.  
  
Thinking about what had happened with Ron made Hermione feel very uneasy. She knew he had only been acting that way because of the potion, but his tenderness had been real, well she was pretty sure it had been real. Ron had acted that way because of the potion, but why had she allowed him to kiss her? Why had she kissed back? Hermione was sure of one thing: she did love Ron. But it had always been a brotherly kind of love, what was it now? Hermione was confused beyond hope. The potion had done one thing though; given Ron the ability to hug and say what he wanted without being shy and embarrassed, and it was this that had calmed Hermione down in the first place. She had felt safe and reassured in his arms. But that didn't mean she was in love with him did it? No decided Hermione, it was only because when we feel insecure the thing we all need is a hug. It's a maternal thing.  
  
Hermione was relived for once that classes were over. She went to the Great Hall with Harry and Ron, and ate in silence. When she had finished, she excused herself, saying she needed to get some work done in the library. In truth, she just wanted to be alone.  
  
Hermione settled herself into the corner farthest from the door. She got a Hogwarts: A History, and opened it at a random page, it served as a good barrier between her and the rest of the world.  
  
Hermione wasn't sure how long she had been there; she had been trying to work out what McGonagall had said to her, and what it all meant.  
  
Harry entered the library, quickly glancing around. The library was fairly empty, considering the lateness of the hour. He completely missed Hermione on first inspection. On the second look around, he noticed a copy of Hogwarts: A History propped open, and a few frizzy curls emerging around the edges. He smiled, it could only be Hermione.  
  
"Hermione? Is everything OK?" he asked tenderly, he was concerned about his friend, since she had told him about the potion, he realised how much trouble it must have caused her.  
  
"Hi Harry," said Hermione, her voice was distant and she sounded tired.  
  
"Ron told me how upset you were after the Malfoy thing today. Sorry I didn't get to talk to you too, I had to calm Hagrid down," said Harry.  
  
"It's OK," said Hermione, all she could think was, "so Ron didn't mention the kiss then," then she added, "is Hagrid ok? I felt bad about turning him down like that, but well," her voice trailed off.  
  
"He's fine, he didn't take what you said the wrong way. It was Malfoy who upset him. He's such a scumbag," said Harry the words burning with hate.  
  
Hermione nodded. There was an ominous silence that hung in the air. Hermione didn't really know what to say to Harry, things seemed awkward since the potion had affected him.  
  
"Look Hermione, if you ever need to talk, well I'm always here. You're such a good friend to me, I hope I can be the same to you," said Harry sincerely.  
  
"Thanks Harry," replied Hermione in what she hoped was a grateful voice.  
  
Harry looked at his friend; his mind was in turmoil with all kinds of strange feelings running through it. He wanted to comfort Hermione, he liked her vulnerability. He looked into her brown eyes for a long time, trying to judge how she was feeling. Her eyes were glazed, as if she was miles away from her current position, she didn't seem to be focussing on Harry at all.  
  
Harry decided to take advantage of this and placed a quick peck on her lips. It did the trick in bringing her back to the current situation, but not in the way the love struck Harry had hoped it would. Ideally she would have fallen lovingly into his arms and asked him to tell her it would be alright, and then they would kiss. Naturally things never work out as you plan, especially if you are under the influence of a love potion. Hermione shrieked.  
  
"No! Harry what are you doing?" said Hermione, shocked and disgusted that her 'friend' had acted in such a way, he even knew why he was acting that way, and if he had thought about it enough he would have realised his feelings for Hermione were only present because of the love potion.  
  
"Oh Hermione! I'm sorry," said Harry, being brought back to his senses by her shriek, "you just looked so, err vulnerable, I just wanted to tell you it was OK."  
  
"All you had to do was say, "don't worry Hermione its going to be OK," you didn't have to do that!" complained Hermione, as if she didn't have enough to deal with now here was Harry making the situation worse. "I know you can't help it," she sighed, reading the expression on his face. "You just have to understand it's hard enough without my friends turning round and kissing me."  
  
"OK," said Harry, giving in, "I am sorry, I didn't intend to do that, its just you look so adorable when you don't know what to do. Come on we better get back to the common room, its really late."  
  
Hermione checked her watch, Harry was right, she hadn't realised how long she had been sitting there contemplating the world. She slowly made her way back to the common room with Harry by her side. 


	13. The Mystery Man

Authors Note: Hello there everyone out in FanFiction land! Well this is an interesting chappie. It goes off on a bit of a tangent but I think I like it! The beginning is a bit boring, much like the McGonagall bit in previous chappie, again needs to be said - hope it makes up for the bit that lots of you hated. I would have updated sooner but poxy MSN is still being arsey! Back to reviewer thank yous:  
  
Goody - Fudge raises an eyebrow - You think that's what's happening? Hmmmm interesting. I refuse to give anything away, but you really think that? Okie! LoL  
  
The Elfin Child - don't you go starting a Mwahahaha fight with me coz I am bound to win! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Amelle - you seem to have sent the same review three times! Okies LoL  
  
Saffire Shadow - awww Saffy I'm please to hear that! Art teachers are so nice aren't they?! Thanks for the multitude of hugs in your last review! Hope you like this update! PS sorry I haven't been online to chat to ya, I have missed the weirdness (no offence), but I'm having mega problems with MSN. Thanks to your reviews to my other story too - I only have one my chappie written for that, should I write more? LoL  
  
LythTaeraneth - I wonder how many people I could get to snog her? So far it's been like one a chapter for the last three chapters! LoL A while ago everyone was saying this is turning out to be a Draco/Hermione, and now they are saying it's a Ron/Hermione, hmmm which one is it? Or will it be neither?! I know but are you sure?! Mwahahaha!  
  
Eizoku - hehe thanks!  
  
Someone28 - here's mai update  
  
An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin - LoL!!! I'm very glad I got a giggle! I am glad it's still funny; it seems to me to be turning into a bit of an angsty piece, which I don't want. Though saying that, this chappie isn't that funny, but doesn't have too much angst, I like to call it an action chapter! LoL  
  
Dinka - finally!!! LOL! Thank you for your review, it was really sweet! You wanna watch out or my head wont be able to fit through my doorways! LoL, nah really I don't mind, will just get a bigger door, you can tell me how brilliant I am all day long! LMAO!  
  
BabyJJ - Hmmm, interesting you should say you want Ron and Hermione together, everyone seems to think its going that way, but is it?! Hehe, I'm sure you know by now I wont give anything away, and there will be a few twists and turns before it is over! :)  
  
I just re-read this chappie and I can't believe I wrote it! HeHe! I hope you like it! Maybe you could answer the question at the end?! LoL  
  
Please keep reviewing  
  
Love Fudgexxx  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
The Mystery Man  
  
When they climbed back through the portrait hole, Hermione had expected to see an empty common room. She was wrong. Sitting in a secluded corner was a small red head. The small figure remained motionless as Harry followed Hermione through the portrait hole.  
  
"Goodnight Hermione," said Harry tactfully excusing himself.  
  
When Harry had disappeared up the boy's staircase, Hermione felt a pair of cold eyes fixed onto her back. She turned round to meet Ginny's cold stare.  
  
"Ron spoke to me. He told me about the potion," said Ginny, it was abrupt and to the point.  
  
Hermione nodded, lowering herself into a chair facing Ginny.  
  
"I'm sorry I shouted at you," said Ginny finally, "I know it was really, out of character and I know it wasn't really your fault. Its just you turned up at the exact moment he did it, and it seemed like you were in on it."  
  
"I wasn't," said Hermione gently, not wanting to upset Ginny again as it seemed they were about to bury the hatchet.  
  
"I know that now," said Ginny, ashamed of the way she had acted. She couldn't face Hermione any longer, "I am sorry," she said and then made her way up to bed.  
  
Hermione was left on her own; she sat completely still, musing. It was not a conscious decision, but when sleep beckoned Hermione, she pursued it, curling up in the big armchair.  
  
Hermione was woken hours later by a disturbance outside the common room. Bringing herself to her senses, she picked up her wand to investigate. Standing outside the portrait hole was a tall dark figure. As Hermione climbed through the figure swept away, the black rope swishing out behind. Hermione followed, eager to know who this mystery person was.  
  
"It's a prefects duty to find out why people are stalking the corridors after curfew," she reasoned silently.  
  
The figure was moving swiftly, Hermione often only just managed to see the wisp of the robe at the end of a corridor, before the stranger disappeared again. Hermione followed quickly her apprehension and curiosity growing with every step.  
  
After what seemed like hours, Hermione looked around to realise she had no idea where she was. The corridor she was currently in was wide and well lit, with no doors puncturing the long walls. At the end there was a large highly decorated door. It was engraved with the Hogwarts crest, bearing Lion, Badger, Eagle and Snake, and set with jewels.  
  
"I would have defiantly remembered if I had been here before," thought Hermione uneasily.  
  
There appeared to be nothing left to do except open the door.  
  
When Hermione stepped over the threshold the room shot into life; candles burned into life, casting a soft glow round the large room. After the darkness of the night, it took Hermione a moment for her eyes to adjust.  
  
"I thought you would come," said a voice.  
  
Hermione jumped, she hadn't realised that she wasn't alone. The voice was unrecognisable, and yet strangely familiar.  
  
"Must be a Concealment Charm," thought Hermione. Then inwardly cursed herself for thinking of such a silly thing, when for all she knew she could be in danger.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked, "why did you bring me here?"  
  
"Shhh Hermione, it's OK," the voice from the shadows was soothing.  
  
Hermione's eyes were accustomed to the light now, but she could see nothing of the stranger. He was dressed all in black, from what Hermione could tell, and that coupled with the shadowed corner he stood in, made it impossible to distinguish him.  
  
"What do you want?" said Hermione uneasily.  
  
"You," the voice was clear, its honesty startling Hermione.  
  
"But," her words were cut off by another, "Shhh," from the stranger, who moved swiftly over to Hermione and swept her up into his strong arms. Hermione whimpered, worried for a moment that this stranger would break her neck, but the tenderness of the touch reassured her. Without knowing exactly why, she relaxed into the embrace.  
  
"Who are you?" whispered Hermione, afraid that speaking any loud would break the spell that seemed to have descended upon the room.  
  
"I am your one true love Hermione. I am the one that has not been affected by a potion. I am the one who will love you always," the voice was so soft, Hermione believed it implicitly.  
  
Hermione allowed herself to be held up by this black stranger, this knight of darkness. She stared up into his masked face, "like a super hero," she thought, she chuckled inwardly, wishing her hero had adopted Clarke Kent's disguise, rather than this one, then she could tell who he was.  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to speak, to ask more questions, to find out who this man was, but was stopped as moist lips met her own. The kiss was so tender, so truthful; Hermione couldn't believe there was anything evil in it. Warm lips crushing against her own. Her heart skipped a beat, and her knees buckled, making her glad she was being held up. A gloved hand cupped her cheek, the other supported her back. The blushed as an involuntary moan escaped her mouth. The stranger took the moan as a cue to deepen the kiss, slowly brushing his tongue, against Hermione's lips, prising them apart, to delve into the depths of her mouth. Hermione's body quivered with excitement.  
  
She was despondent when the stranger pulled away. She had never been kissed like that. Granted the only kisses she had had were from Malfoy, Ron and Harry, plus a boy she had met on holiday in France, but still.  
  
Hermione had to take several deep breaths to regain her composure. She looked at the strangers face. The mask clung tightly to the handsome shapes; the well chiselled jawbone, the cherubic like cheeks. There was something so familiar about that face. Hermione's gazed moved up to the eyes. Would she see green there? Or brown? Or blue? Or silver? 


	14. The Note

Authors Note: Hello! Well this is a sad moment. I have a bit of a problem with writing much more to this fiction. I move up to University next week, my term starts 15th September. Due to this I sincerely doubt I will be able to write that much, or post very frequently. Now I will leave it as your decision as to what I do -  
  
A: just give up on the story,  
  
B: finish this story within this last week, so you get the conclusion (I have many ideas for this story but I could just summarise it, so you know how everything ends up),  
  
C: I keep adding to this story as and when I can - it may be Christmas before I am able to write more.  
  
Well it is up to you! I'm very sad about this and do not really want to do option A or B, but you are the reader and I can understand if you can't be bothered to wait around for a story.  
  
If you have got this far down my note then thank you for listening to my woes! LoL Please post your decision on a review, or you can e-mail me at Fudge72AH@hotmail.com - that's on MSN Messenger too.  
  
Chapter 14 will be up shortly - sorry about the mega cliffy and making you wait even longer!  
  
It has been a pleasure writing for you  
  
Love Always  
  
Fudgexxx 


	15. The Suspicions

Authors Note: Well hello lovelies! This chapter has been a complete arse. The last chapter was sooo great and this one really sucks. Sorry it took a while to post, I knew what I wanted to write but I was lacking the inspiration and the ability to articulate! LoL Well I have had lots of lovely reviews saying lots of lovely things, so thank you for them, and thanks for responding to my note. I would like to assure you that A was never really an option at all, I will still be writing! Its just if I get a chance to post or not! Now I know how much you all love me - beams and hugs everyone - I will try very hard to make the effort! I even have a creative writing module on my course, so you never know I might even know what I'm doing! LoL. Thank you also for all the reviews suggesting whom the mystery man should be. I have had some interesting suggestions, like Goyle? Fred or George? Some ppl have begged me not to do some characters and asked me to do others! Well you will just have to be good children and behave - patience is a virtue. I am sorry again about the cliffy in the last chappie, I just couldn't resist - but please don't get angry when you read this chappie!  
  
Thank you to everybody who reviewed, I don't have time to do personal thank yous at the moment, because I feel bad for already taking ages to update, I will make sure I do lots in the next chappie!  
  
Well I seem to have rambled on for long enough this time, you probably haven't even read it - well you should! LoL  
  
A quick reminder of the end of the last chappie as this continues straight through:  
  
"Hermione had to take several deep breaths to regain her composure. She looked at the strangers face. The mask clung tightly to the handsome shapes; the well chiselled jawbone, the cherubic like cheeks. There was something so familiar about that face. Hermione's gazed moved up to the eyes. Would she see green there? Or brown? Or blue? Or silver?"  
  
Review - you know you wanna!  
  
Love Fudgexxx  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
The Suspicions  
  
The eyes were black. The stranger laughed.  
  
"Oh come now Hermione," he said softly, "you don't think I would go to all this trouble without hiding my eyes too do you? Eyes are like fingerprints Hermione, everyone's are different, you would eventually be able to find out my identity."  
  
"Why don't you want me to know who you are?" asked Hermione, honestly confused as to why this person was so keen to hide from her.  
  
"You are not ready to know who I am Hermione. You have to much to worry about with the potion, you don't need to worry about handling my love yet," the tone of the voice told Hermione that the subject was closed.  
  
"But I will be worrying," thought Hermione indignantly, "I will be worrying who you are, and why you kissed me like that, and why you are so scared to reveal yourself to me."  
  
Hermione clung to the stranger as he led her back through the halls. It seemed to take half the time it had when she was following this mystery man.  
  
"Goodnight Hermione," he whispered, brushing a soft kiss across her cheek.  
  
When Hermione opened her eyes after the kiss, the figure was gone. "Goodnight," she said into the cold night.  
  
The next morning Hermione woke with a smile on her face. For a moment she didn't know why she could be so happy. When she remembered her smile widened to a grin. After revelling in the memory for a moment, Hermione got up, showered, dressed and went down to breakfast.  
  
"Morning Hermione," said Ron cheerfully as she sat down beside him.  
  
"Morning Ron," smiled Hermione, watching him as he shovelled food into his mouth like it was the last meal he would ever have.  
  
"I'm tired," Ron yawned. Hermione raised an eyebrow, was he tired because he had spent the night walking round the castle, making her follow?  
  
"Morning guys," said Harry as he joined them.  
  
"Do you ever wear contact lenses Harry?" asked Hermione, completely innocently, but closely studying his face for a reaction.  
  
"Nah, they hurt my eyes too much, to wear them for all day. Quite fancy those ones that are different colours though," he said. Had he used ones like that last night? It wouldn't have had to have them in for very long.  
  
They finished breakfast in silence after that. They had double potions that morning, which nobody was looking forward to.  
  
"OK settle down," said Snape as he swooped in. "I have decided that we may as well give up with the love potions. I would like to point out that it was not my choice to study them in the first place. Today we will be pairing up to begin work on Medical Potions. These are some of the most useful potions you will learn about. I will chose the pairs because we need to get work done, due to all the time we have already wasted. Lets see. Potter, and Goyle. Weasley and Crabbe. Longbottom and Parkinson," Snape went on down the list until all the Gryffindors were paired up with a Slytherin counterpart. "Now who's left? Ah yes, the two best students in the class, it is only fair that you should work together. Malfoy and Granger."  
  
Hermione let out an audible sigh of disgust. She moved her books over to Malfoy's table. He was sitting there smirking at her. Snape wrote the instructions on the board, and set them to work.  
  
"Enjoy last night?" purred Malfoy in her ear.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened, it couldn't have been him could it?  
  
"What are you talking about Malfoy?" she sneered.  
  
"Last night Granger, you know what I'm talking about," said Malfoy a cruel smile playing on his lips. Had those lips really sent her trembling?  
  
"What about last night?" said Hermione, fighting hard to hide her growing feelings of unease.  
  
"The kiss," Malfoy hissed into her ear. She could feel his breath, smell his scent. He couldn't be her mystery man, it was Malfoy!  
  
"Would it be so bad if it was Malfoy?" Hermione thought, "Maybe the only reason he teases you is to get your attention," said a small voice inside her head. "No," argued Hermione, "it can't possibly be Malfoy. Can it?"  
  
"Wha, what kiss," stammered Hermione.  
  
"The one with that ugly scar head. You two deserve each other, you know that?" said Malfoy evilly.  
  
"How does he know Harry's my mystery man?" thought Hermione, completely confused.  
  
"God Granger for someone who's meant to be intelligent you take a long time to work things out. The kiss in the library last night with scar head," said Malfoy enunciating each syllable.  
  
"Oh," sighed Hermione, comprehension dawning on her face, "Oh," she said again, trying to regain her composure.  
  
Hermione found it hard to concentrate, which was probably a good thing, owing to the abundance of nasty comments Malfoy sent her. Had she been paying attention she would have got angry, and we know what happens then. Hermione cursed herself for not paying more attention, these potions could one day save her life, and she was too busy thinking about a mystery man to learn about them. A horrible thought struck Hermione, what if it was all a dream? It had certainly seemed very real. But she had been very tired, and she had been stressed lately? What if it was all some elaborate joke? What ifs flooded Hermione's head until she had convinced herself that her mystery man was too good to be true, almost.  
  
"Granger!" said Malfoy, waving his hand in front of her face to grab her attention.  
  
"What?" snapped Hermione, annoyed that he had interrupted her train of thought.  
  
"We are supposed to be working here. You do not appear to be working and I will not work for you," said Malfoy in his usual blasé tone.  
  
"Oh, what?" said Hermione, her mind had began to wonder almost immediately, after he had gained her attention.  
  
"I said, are you going to do some work?" said Malfoy. He was upset that his bombardment of insults had not penetrated Hermione. Wait a second, he was upset? Why? Did he want her angry? No. Honest.  
  
"Is there a problem here," asked Snape as he swept past their desk.  
  
"No Professor," said Hermione hastily. Hermione's stomach turned over, what if it had been, Snape?! Urgh, the thought brought her to her senses. The association with Snape and her beautiful mystery man, seemed to taint the memory somewhat, and Hermione blocked out any further thoughts about the mans identity, until she could stop imagining him taking off his hood and greasy black hair falling down. 


	16. The Letters

Authors Note: Wow! Well haven't I been a very naughty girl?! I haven't updated in a while, sorry! Fudge runs away from all the mad reviewers who are trying to hit her! Hey if you injure me I wont be able to write more! LoL neways, I have had mega writers block on this chapter, I have had no inspiration to write it, and I have been really busy, so you see why it has taken this long?! LoL I am hoping to get a few more chapters out before I leave (FRIDAY - arghhh!) but I am very busy packing and stuff! I have just sorted out fights back home for Christmas on the Internet (I'm sure you're all interested), so I will be back on the writing everyday habit, as of the, err, 14th December, till ermm, early New Year. If you want me to email you when I update (not sure if my Author Alert works or not - points at self: clueless) then send me e-mail at Fudge72AH@hotmail.com, with add me to FanFiction mailing list or summit like that! LoL Anyways, I have neglected you reviewers for a while, I didn't post thank yous in the last chapter, so lots and lots and lots to get through this time, thank you all for reviewing!  
  
Inlovewithcarmelmarchsstory - thank you!  
  
BabyJJ - ahhh who is it, you know you wanna have a guess  
  
Romm - why will it be creepy?  
  
Saffire Shadow - Saff - you know what I think. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
LythTaeraneth - I love that you comment all the time! Its reassuring to know that I am still holding your attention! I quite liked The Mystery Man chapter too, it was my first go at if you like 'pure romance' and it worked! Yippie!  
  
Arrow-card - you're not the first person to say its Snape, but is it?  
  
Dinka - lol, don't apologise for telling me I'm brilliant! I don't mind! As for me not knowing who Hermione will end up with eventually, I knew from the start. As you read through, even the beginning has little clues, but now, Hermione has gone all paranoid and suspects every one, but I think that's good, because it keeps my lovely audience guessing, and that's what I want :) I had to write that bit about Ginny, to be honest I had always intended to, the Ginny fight was a device to show how girls were going to get jealous of her. Hehe see I know what I'm talking about, honest!  
  
Goody - well I am sorry you hate cliffys! I don't like them much either and didn't really intend to put one there, but it kept my audience gagging for more! HeHe! Plus reread the chapter, Hermione wasn't in her dorm, she was still in the common room, so she would have heard it!  
  
Amberrose101 - hehe!  
  
Captain Oblivious - MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Ravengurlie149 - I am very evil - mwahahaha!  
  
Alisama2 - you have had long enough to ponder, do you know yet?! LoL  
  
XxdemonchildxX - Goyle, well that would be a shock! LoL  
  
Dinka - I know sad sad sad :( (you wont have to run away, but don't tell anyone)  
  
Captain Oblivious - I have just realised who you are and that you have changed your pen name, trying to confuse me tut tut tut! MWAHAHAHA!  
  
Someone28 - but I like leaving you all hanging! It makes me feel powerful!  
  
Iheartronweasley - read note below  
  
Arrow-card - who will it be? Also read note below, I do intend to finish the story!  
  
An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin - its sad isn't it!  
  
Saffire Shadow - aww Saff, mwah!  
  
Tracey Claybon - I am pleased to hear that you treat your readers so well. In truth I didn't anticipate this story to do as well as it has, and I thought nobody would care that I didn't finish it! As it goes, read the note below. I also have to point out this is my first and only cliffhanger, I don't like them much either, but they keep the story interesting!  
  
Malferz - I hope to reveal who the mystery man is soon - shock horror!  
  
LythTaeraneth - don't die! I wont do option A!  
  
Con - see note below  
  
wowsergirl (randomantagonist@aol.com) - thanks for your opinion, see note below.  
  
RosePetal77 - thank you! Points at note below!  
  
Saffire Shadow - I think this is the third time I have responded to you in this chapter! LoL Thanks for reviewing so much!  
  
Someonelse - things always make more sense in ya head don't they?! LoL Thanks for your suggestion!  
  
Goody - I wont quit!  
  
Ghost - I agree, see note below  
  
Happigolucki616 - OK!  
  
Britt - thank you, please read the note below  
  
LythTaeraneth - I love your constant commenting! Don't stop and don't apologise (did I already say that to you today?!)  
  
Chantal9 - noooo I don't want to kill ppl! LoL A few ppl have thought it was Snape, interesting, very interesting!  
  
Briep0p - thank you for loving me story!  
  
Dinka - feeling light headed is a great way to feel. You can review as often as you like, I love getting reviews from ya! LoL  
  
Ravengurlie149 - it goes on, and on!  
  
Je ne sais pas (happy_faerie_child@hotmail.com) - thank you! I wont stop, and the mystery man will come out soon I think!  
  
Jane air - glad you're interested!  
  
Arrow-card - sorry! You have to admit though, its quite funny the way she reacted! Or not?!  
  
An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin - well this is supposed to be a comedy?! LoL Uber-cool what a good expression! LoL  
  
Araz - I know, how much does it make you go ewwww! And it's still funny! LoL  
  
Duzzy and wuzzy - I have lots of people saying ewwwwwww it cant be Snape, and others saying please let it be him! Who will it be?!  
  
Goody - soon with the mystery man! Bare with me, I'm hoping it will be worth it.  
  
Unhealthily-Obsessed - suspense is good!  
  
Eizoku - you know its him do you?! Are you sure? I don't know who else could it be?  
  
Preciousonee - dunno who can it be?  
  
Singingvalentine - dunno which is it?  
  
Well that took me about an hour! LoL! I'm not complaining I love reading reviews, and answering back, plus its my own fault for not doing it on the last chapter! LoL Now in response to your lovely reviews asking me to do option C, I have decided to do option C! that's the option I wanted to do in the first place, but I needed to know if you guys were going to stick around for me! Thanks for your support!  
  
Thank you again everybody! Please keep reviewing! Let me know how I'm getting on. Any tips or plot ideas will be read, appreciated and considered! LoL Don't read that as "help me I'm running out of ideas", its not! I have loadsa ideas still, but it's always nice if you feel you have some input into the story! LoL  
  
REVIEW - you know you wanna!  
  
Love Fudgexxx  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
The Letters  
  
With the preoccupations of many difficult lessons, Hermione spent no more time thinking about her mystery man. When she wasn't in lessons she was spending her hours in the library laboriously researching for one essay or another. Days turned into weeks and before she knew it she was being asked whether she wanted to stay at Hogwarts over Christmas.  
  
"You'll stay wont you Hermione? Me and Harry are," said Ron hopefully when the subject was brought up for discussion.  
  
"I'm not sure Ron, I will have to see what my parents are up to, it would be nice to get to see them at Christmas. I hardly ever go home anymore."  
  
In truth Hermione thought that going home would give her a break from the constant effects of the love potion. Over time people around her had gotten used to it, and most of the time Harry and Ron seemed completely normal, but on some occasions things got really bad. There had been a time when Ron and Harry had had a fight over the affections of her. Which had resulted in Harry having a broken nose, and Ron obtaining a broken finger.  
  
So Hermione wrote a letter to her parents, asking what their plans were for Christmas, and if she could be included in them. She got a reply a week later. It read:  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
It was nice to hear from you, your Dad and I are both well.  
  
I was delighted to hear that you wish to spend Christmas with us! We are going skiing in Canada, but don't worry, Dad has already rung the travel company and they say it is possible to book you in too! Please let us know straight away if you want to come, so we can get tickets sorted.  
  
I know it's not a traditional family Christmas, but we would love you to come with us. I also understand that as its not what you were expecting you may no longer wish to spend the holidays with us.  
  
Write back soon  
  
Are you still flossing?  
  
Love Mum (and Dad)  
  
Hermione sighed. She loved skiing, and in Canada too, she had never been there. But her Mum was right; she had been expecting a traditional family Christmas spent at home. The trouble with skiing is that lots of men do it as well. She couldn't risk having every skier to fall for her. Disappointed and a little annoyed Hermione wrote back to her parents explaining that she didn't feel up to a skiing holiday, due to how hard she was working, she just wanted a restful break. When she had finished the letter she made her way towards the Owlry.  
  
She had considered asking Harry if she could borrow Hedwig to send the letter, but she had reasoned that he would need to know who she was writing to, and then why. So she used one of the brown school owls.  
  
As she attached the letter to the old owls leg, she felt a tug on her heart. And when she released the owl, she felt as though he was carrying more than the letter with him. He took her heart.  
  
She had thought that Christmas at her parent's house would solve her problems; she could recess into the memories of childhood holidays, and leave all her problems behind her. So much for that. Hermione had never felt so alone and needy. During term time, she threw herself into her work so she didn't have to feel this way, but now on reflection, she had always felt a certain void. A void that could only be filled with love.  
  
Hermione didn't know why she was thinking like this. She wasn't usually this gloomy, but she was fed up with the way things were at the moment. There was no sign that Snape was any closer to finding an antidote, and the potion had not relented. A solitary tear fell from her eye. And then another. And another. She was soon a crumpled heap on the Owlry floor, sobs convulsing her body.  
  
She didn't hear anybody enter the Owlry. She didn't notice a pair of eyes watching her. She didn't see the indecision on his face, wondering whether to go and comfort her or to leave her alone.  
  
"Hermione, are you OK?" said a small voice from the corner. It made Hermione jump. She looked up, and quickly wiped her eyes.  
  
"Oh, Neville I didn't hear you come in. I am fine, just a bit, err, homesick you know," she said, trying to sound convincing.  
  
"I didn't mean to disturb you, I'm just sending a letter to my Gran," said Neville, blushing.  
  
"It's OK you didn't disturb me," said Hermione looking down at the floor, so she didn't have to make contact with his eyes. She quickly changed the subject, "are you going home for the holidays Neville?"  
  
"No," said Neville gloomily, "Grans friend isn't very well so she's going to stay with her over the holidays."  
  
"Oh. You wanted to go then?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yes, I normally go and visit my parents on Christmas Day," said Neville very quietly.  
  
"Oh Neville I'm sorry, I didn't know," said Hermione, feeling she had just put her foot in it. "I really wanted to go home too, but my parents are going skiing."  
  
"Cant you go with them?" asked Neville innocently; glad the subject had moved back to Hermione.  
  
"I could, but, err," Hermione was casting around for a reason, "I have only ever skied on the dry slopes," at this Neville looked puzzled, "like fake snow, and its really different to proper snow. Anyway I don't like the cold much."  
  
"Me neither," said Neville, thoughtfully. After a short pause, he said, "Why were you really crying Hermione?"  
  
"Like I said, I just felt a bit homesick. I really wanted to go home for Christmas, I haven't been in so long, and I had already decided that's what I'd do and it came as a bit of a shock that I wouldn't be able to do it, and. . ."  
  
"Hermione," Neville cut across her, "you're rambling, and when you start rambling it means you're lying. It doesn't matter," he added, seeing the look on Hermione's face, "I just want you to know that, well I understand some things you know, and I know I'm not Harry or Ron, but I'm still your friend, and you're good to me and, well I just want you to know if you ever need someone to talk to about things, I'm here."  
  
Hermione burst into tears.  
  
"What? Is it that bad that I want to help you?" said Neville, shocked and concerned at her reaction.  
  
"No Neville, its just well, thanks, it means a lot," said Hermione, realising how lucky she was to be surrounded by such a great and loyal bunch of people.  
  
"That's OK Hermione. You're a great person you know. You help me so much, and all I can do to repay you is spill burning hot potions over you," said Neville, blushing deeply.  
  
At this remark Hermione sobbed even harder, as it reminded her of all the problems she would still have to incur. Neville moved over to her and took her thin frame in his arms. He cradled her, and made her feel safe. He didn't say anything, or try anything on, and they stayed like that for a long time.  
  
Hermione had never associated Neville with the strength he was now showing her. He rocked her back and forth, and stroked her hair. It was reassuring. It was almost a motherly gesture. It soothed Hermione in a way she would not have thought possible.  
  
When she finally unfolded herself from Neville's arms, he said nothing. She kissed him on the cheek and went back to her dormitory.  
  
When she arrived in her room, there was a big brown owl pecking at the window. It looked remarkable similar to the one she had sent to her parents, but they wouldn't have been able to reply that quickly, the owl wouldn't have even reached them yet. She opened the window and the owl flew onto her shoulder, and obediently stuck out its leg so she could detach the message.  
  
It was written in blood red ink, the words etched, as if by computer, unrecognisable as a specific person's handwriting. She opened the envelope and drew out the parchment. The writing inside was similar, and still in that impersonal script. The letter read:  
  
Dearest Hermione,  
  
I write to you under the pseudonym you seem to have adopted for me. I write in the hope to convince you to stay at Hogwarts over the Christmas holidays. I shall be spending my holiday in the castle also, and I hope very much that we can share the joyous celebration.  
  
If you are to stay I would like to arrange another meeting with you, with no trickery involved this time. I suggest Christmas Eve. I will meet you outside your Common Room, as before, at 11pm.  
  
Send a reply with this owl, look forward to hearing from you.  
  
Love Eternally  
  
Your Mystery Man.  
  
Hermione glanced up to see the owl still sitting patiently on her shoulder; she hadn't even noticed it was still there. Now what? She was staying over the holidays anyway, what harm would it do to meet this stranger? He hadn't hurt her before, and she had no reason to fear him. So she quickly scribbled a reply, agreeing to meet him.  
  
"I will meet you," though Hermione, "and I will unmask you before we reach Christmas Day." 


	17. The Eve of Christmas

Authors Note: Well today is the day I shall be leaving home! Sad sad sad! I have promised to continue writing, but as you can imagine, I don't know when I will be able to write, or if I will be able to post - Christmas holidays aren't that far away! LOL! So many lovely reviews! I love reading reviews sooooo much! Mwah to all who reviewed! Here's ya thank yous:  
  
LythTaeraneth - Neville is a fairy! LoL, give him a wand - wait already has one, lets just stick him on the Christmas tree then! LoL It's great that you review so much! I really appreciate it!  
  
Dinka - so who do you think it is then and why do you assume he is in Gryffindor? Hehe! I know who it issss and you don't! Hahahahahaha!  
  
An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin - Neville is just a cutie isn't he?! LoL Bless him! I don't know, does she find out who he is on Christmas Eve? Hmmm well look at that, the chapter is called The Eve of Christmas, could that be coz its Christmas Eve in the chapter?! OOOOhhhhhhh! The excitement! LoL  
  
Captain Oblivious - MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I think I have to win now! LoL Sorry! I don't know who is this mystery man?! Hmmmm!  
  
Carmel March - You must have an idea? Who do you want it to be?! LoL Also I'd like to say thanks for reading my other story! It meant a lot that people did! Sorry I didn't write more, but I have it all forming in my head! It's gonna be good (I hope).  
  
Someone28 - ahhh but will she unmask him? We shall see!  
  
Saffire Shadow - noooo not Tilly the pink and purple turtle! LoL. Sorry I didn't get a chance to chat to you before I leave Saff, I will miss the insane chats we had might be on at that time occasionally, but I don't know how things will pan out. Keep on writing hun! Mwah!  
  
Arrow-card - cool to you too! :)  
  
Singingvalentine - you mean kinda like Phantom, in the way were it's not really! LoL I have seen it, and it's good but as far as I can see the only parallels are the mask. Starts singing - The Phantom of the Opera is heeeeeeeeeeeeeereeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, inside your mind! LoL my favourite song from that is Music of the Night tho! LoL Yes, anyways back to the story!  
  
XxdemonchildxX - LoL, is it Neville? Is it someone else? Are we suspecting them, or not? LoL Fudge laughs evilly, as no one knows who the mystery man is except her! Mwahaha!  
  
Alisama2 - banging your fist, and throwing yourself onto the floor is neither healthy or useful! LoL Isn't Neville just so cute?! I had to get a Neville scene in!  
  
Blackorc - you made me cry again. THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH!!!! Your words are too kind (are you sure you're reading the same story as I wrote?) LoL Was it me or in your review did you compare me to J.K?! Wow such an honour! Plus I don't know any to quote 'serious dudes', LoL, my ex- boyfriend was more slobbery than a dog (ew!) I just made it up (me has a good imagination, and that's how I'd like my kisses to be)! I was a bit worried because it is the first time I have ever written kissing scenes, but they seem to have gone OK - phew! I would like to email you - if you want me too! I added you to my msn list, but you either don't have it or aren't on the same kinda times as me. Write another story! LoL Well enough from me - onwards!  
  
Araz - LoL, so you think it's Malfoy, but you want it to be Ron? Okie! LoL Well we shall see! I'm not changing who it is, I knew from the beginning who she was going to end up with (honest), so whatever you say or theorise I wont change my mind! LoL!  
  
Eizoku - HeHe! Oh, no! to you too!  
  
Duzzy and wuzzy - I am writing, lots I hope, will try to write while I am away but as I already said I don't know what I will be doing.  
  
Goody - are you sure? Fudge doesn't give anything away, just raises an eyebrow :) am I evil or what?  
  
Well, last chance to talk to me for a while! I will still be able to access my hotmail email so if you miss me that much drop me a mail and I will reply ASAP. I should also have MSN, providing it works! LoL Not sure how much I will be on there tho! Parties to go to and all that!  
  
Even if you haven't read the whole of this authors note, please read the one at the end, it is important (not until you have read the chappie tho)!  
  
Take care everyone, please keep reviewing!  
  
Love Fudgexxx  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
The Eve of Christmas  
  
In the days leading up to the Christmas holidays the work was persistent, with last minute essays due in. The school was decorated in its usual Christmas splendour. Hermione tried to throw herself into her work (even more than usual), so she could forget about the arranged meeting on Christmas Eve. When the term finally ended, and people went home, the castle seemed unusually quiet.  
  
This strange quietness allowed Hermione to spend time analysing who was and wasn't staying in the castle, and out of those who her mystery man was likely to be.  
  
Something that had been bothering her since she had received the letter, was how did he know about the pseudonym? Had she even given him a pseudonym? Had she told anyone about it?  
  
She started writing lists; she became obsessive over the lists, discussing the different possibilities, rating people for how much she thought it was possible for them to be 'him'.  
  
Her lists were, in typical Hermione style, methodical and concise, the completed list looked a little something like this:  
  
Harry Potter - best friend, been acting weird occasionally, kissed me, has the right jaw line.  
  
Ronald Weasley - best friend, kissed me, keeps dropping hints, has the right cheeks for it.  
  
Dean Thomas - came onto me, after dumping Ginny for me. About the right height.  
  
Seamus Finnigan - often gives me funny looks, hasn't made any advances, is this just a deceptive ploy?  
  
Neville Longbottom - very sweet in Owlry, he made the potion, could have had the strongest effect on him, hasn't tried anything.  
  
Fred Weasley - again like Ron, correct cheeks, silly comments.  
  
George Weasley - same as Fred.  
  
Draco Malfoy - kissed me, helped me out with the love potion, right jaw line.  
  
Gregory Goyle - ew!  
  
Vincent Crabbe - ew!  
  
Snape - ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwww did try and kiss me.  
  
Lee Jordan - remote enough to surprise me  
  
Ernie Macmillan - tried to ask me out?  
  
Terry Boot - in the DA with us, not really close enough as a Ravenclaw.  
  
Michael Corner - same as Terry. Ginny's Ex.  
  
Anthony Goldstein - same as Terry.  
  
Justin Finch-Fletchley - Hufflepuff, in DA, nice bloke, not very close.  
  
Zacharias Smith - same as Justin.  
  
Colin Creevey - in the DA with us, has obsessive tendencies, probably loves Harry too much.  
  
Dennis Creevey - same as Colin.  
  
To be truthful, Hermione realised that nothing was really going to come from this compulsive listing. It wasn't going to help her find out who her mystery man was, she would just have to wait until Christmas Eve.  
  
Christmas Eve was taking a painfully long time to come around, as things always do when you are anticipating them. The day itself dawned clear and bright, and with the powdery layer of freshly fallen snow, the castle looked like a picture postcard. Hermione however was so worked up by this time she didn't even notice. She had no idea how she managed to get through the day. Nerves bubbled round her stomach, and she was completely distracted. Luckily Harry and Ron were too wrapped up in the thrill of Christmas to notice much, and any hint of weirdness they did detect on Hermione they put it down to the excitement of the impending Christmas Day.  
  
The evening dragged on and on for Hermione. None of the other occupants of the common room seemed keen to leave. Too excited they said. At 10 o'clock, most of the room had cleared. Harry had gone up to bed, and it just left Ron and Hermione sitting in an otherwise deserted common room.  
  
"Well, I'm tired," said Hermione faking a yawn, "you should go to bed too Ron," she said, hoping to convince him to leave also.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I should," said Ron and making his way to the boy's staircase.  
  
Hermione moved towards the girl's staircase, but paused before ascending just long enough to check Ron had really gone. She went into the girl's bathroom, and checked how she looked.  
  
"Not much I can do about my hair," she sighed, tugging a brush through it, "now make-up," she thought tensely. Hermione had never been one for make- up; she could be bothered to deal with putting all that on in the mornings. Sure she has worn it before, but she didn't really feel confident with it. "Don't want to put any gloss on," she thought, "don't want to get stuck to him," she blushed thinking about what she might get up to tonight. She ended up with such a small amount of make-up on she need not have bothered in the first place.  
  
She made her way tentatively down the staircase. She paused at the bottom, listening, checking there was nobody in the common room. She thought how useful it would have been to borrow Harry's invisibility cloak. When she was quite sure she was safe, she moved into the common room. It was still empty. Hermione glanced at her watch, 10:54pm; she had been longer than she thought. She knew she would have to be patient for the remaining time, because if she went out too early there would be a chance a teacher would catch her.  
  
The minutes dragged out, stretching into hours. Finally it was 10:59pm.  
  
Butterflies danced around her stomach, as she walked shakily over to the portrait hole. She emerged and looked around.  
  
He was there, smiling down at her, looking devastatingly handsome in his black attire. He didn't say anything, just took her hand and led her through long corridors. She didn't notice where she was going; she was too exhilarated. They ended up in a small room, which looked like a disused classroom. He let go of her hand and performed a locking and silencing spell on the room.  
  
"Don't worry Hermione," he said softy, seeing the slightly alarmed look on her face, "its only so we can talk without fear of being caught."  
  
Hermione frowned, his voice was still as indistinguishably familiar, the way he talked was planned; he used no colloquialisms that could give him away.  
  
"How are you Hermione?" asked the stranger.  
  
"Fine, thank you," said Hermione a little shakily; she had expected him to kiss her again by now.  
  
"Worked out who I am yet?" he asked teasingly.  
  
"No," said Hermione feeling deflated. Had he expected her to then?  
  
"I didn't think you would. I have worked very hard to keep my identity from you. It took a long time for me to learn these charms," he said indicating himself.  
  
"Why bother?" asked Hermione, desperate to know why he wanted to hide, "and how long did it take you? You mean you were planning this before the potion?"  
  
"Does that surprise you Hermione? I have loved you for a long time, and I decided it's really time I acted on it," he replied.  
  
"You didn't answer me," said Hermione, pushing the subject further, she really needed to know.  
  
"Because Hermione I could not stand it if you didn't love me back. This way I get to win your heart without you making presumptions about my character by who I am. Do you understand?" there was a pleading that came though with his words.  
  
"Yes," she said. She did understand, but that didn't mean she liked it. "But, I don't judge people like that. I need to know who you are."  
  
"No Hermione, I know you don't intend to judge people, but if you knew my true identity I don't know that you could love me," said the stranger, his black eyes intently watching hers.  
  
There wasn't much Hermione could say to that. For all she knew it would be true. She didn't know who was under that mask, and maybe that was part of the thrill.  
  
"I love you so much Hermione, and it would break me if you didn't love me back," the stranger's words shook Hermione. She couldn't understand why anyone would want her that much and she blushed.  
  
The stranger looked at Hermione, she could feel his gaze piercing through her. It was like he was reading her soul. She shuddered.  
  
"Will you kiss me again," Hermione whispered, she surprised herself by the directness of the question.  
  
The stranger smiled, "I was hoping you would say that," he replied.  
  
Hermione melted into his arms. They seemed to fit together perfectly. As his lips met hers again the world dissolved away, the only thing that mattered was him and her, in the here and now.  
  
As they kissed the stranger, slid his hands over Hermione's shoulders, and down her back. She responded by moving her hands up running them though his hair.  
  
"His hair?" thought Hermione, "if I could see his hair, I might have more of a clue who he was. Why isn't he wearing his hood?" She struggled away from his grasp, which was much harder than she had expected it to be, and by the time she was free he had pulled his hood back over his head.  
  
"Sorry Hermione, I just can't let you see me," he said. His arms were still wrapped round her.  
  
Hermione's mind was in turmoil; she was shocked that somebody could make her feel, so alive. She found herself wishing that this stranger would be in her life forever; that she could wake up in the morning to his kisses, spending days in his arms. Then she scolded herself, "you cant start planning the happily ever after, you don't even know who he is. This isn't some stupid fairytale romance."  
  
But then he cast her up into his arms again, and all doubts left her mind. The world swam away from her, until nothing but a mass of colour remained. Her skin tingled where he touched it. Tracing the line of her jaw down to the curve of her collarbone. His lips followed the path his hands had traced out. Hermione shuddered, she had never felt like this, and she had never imagined she could feel like this. He nuzzled at her neck, gently leaving marks on the skin. Hermione tilted her head back, and a soft moan left her lips.  
  
The stranger slowly worked his way back up to her mouth, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses. He met Hermione's lips again with renewed fervour. The passion he showed Hermione, along with the tender way her treated her took Hermione's breath away.  
  
Time slipped away, and before Hermione knew it, her mystery man, pulled away from her and whispered, "Merry Christmas."  
  
She had broken the promise she had made to herself about unmasking him before Christmas Day, but that didn't mean she would be beaten. Slowly she reached up, and prised her fingers round the edge of the mask.  
  
"Hermione NO," said the stranger.  
  
"I need to know," said Hermione, still pulling gently on the mask, which was securely in place. Eventually the mask gave way, and she pulled it slowly away from his face.  
  
Hermione was filled with trepidation and nerves; she was finally about to see her true love for the first time. She was almost too scared to look at him. She gasped.  
  
Authors Note: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!! I had to do this! I have a little problem now, do I reveal him or not? You see I think that if I reveal him it will be the end of the story really, unless you care what happens when she finds her true love, blah blah blah, but I don't like to leave you hanging. I hate cliffhangers and I don't think its fair, so it's your choice.  
  
Reveal the mystery man and end the story?  
  
Stop the mystery man from being revealed (I have an idea how) and let Hermione continue to worry over it? 


	18. The Excuse

FUDGEY'S BACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Well that's a lie, I'm not back! I'm sure you all got really excited coz you thought this would be a new chapter post, but I am afraid to say it isn't. I have been soooo mega busy since I got to Uni; it has been a real non-stop madness!  
  
I would just like to say THANK YOU sooooooooooooooo much for all your great reviews! Its great reading them, it inspires me to write more and makes me laugh at all your far out guesses!  
  
As for the latest chapter, I have written a bit, but it is forming itself inside my head. The solution is worked out now; I know what I will do and what is going to happen. Fudge dances round the room. However, finding the time to write is becoming very hard, I already have an assignment of 4 art pieces, an essay and a sketchbook in for November! BAH!  
  
I know I keep saying this, but I do manage to find some time to read and reply to emails, so if you want to chat to me, gimme suggestions, or just hurl abuse at the lack of update, gimme an email (Fudge72AH@hotmail.com), but I am warning you now, no amount of pleading will make me reveal who the Mystery Man is until I post the chapter.  
  
Well I best be off, I have a lecture in a minute.  
  
Take Care  
  
Love Ya all  
  
Fudgexxx 


	19. The Problem

Hey guys,  
  
I know you're not going to be happy with be, coz this isn't another chapter, but please read this note.  
  
I realise I haven't updated in ages, and I am very sorry. I am having a really bad time of things at the moment and to top it all my laptop is broken, so I now physically can't write my story unless I go into Uni.  
  
Uni isn't what I expected it to be, and people that I thought were OK to begin with have suddenly mutated into something rather nasty. The workload is massive, I have a deadline in November - I'm sure I have moaned about this before to you all.  
  
I would just like to send my sincerest apologies, and hope you don't all hate me too much. I have had a few flames, due to my lack of updating, which really upset me. I have explained the reasons I cannot update, and I did warn you before it happened.  
  
As for leaving the cliffy, well I had hoped to be able to post within the first two weeks of arriving here, had I known that I would have found it so hard to cope, then I wouldn't have done that to you.  
  
I hope I have not lost your readership forever. As I have said before Fudge72AH@hotmail.com, if you want to chat.  
  
Sorry again  
  
Love Fudge xxx 


	20. The Reaction

Authors Note: Well children it is here! So sit back, relax and then review! I can't tell you the trouble I have had getting this chapter written, but I will! LoL It all started when my laptop broke down! ARGHHHHHHH! Fudge is finding it hard enough to live without the wonders of the Internet in her bedroom, but when her laptop broke down, she was lost! So anyways, Fudge takes some time out and wants to write some more, but cant do it coz she has no computer, so, she writes it down on paper (a hard thing for Fudge to do as she can type faster than she can write and usually just types stories up straight away), so then she gets a loan of a flatmates laptop, right whoahoo! So she types up what she wrote down on paper and then writes some more, Fudge writes loads and loads until the author inside her is content after weeks of oppression, so then Fudge goes to save onto disk so she can update the next day. It won't work. Fine, will leave it for a while it is bound to just be me being silly coz its late and I have been typing for hours. So Fudge gives the laptop back, and then goes to get the file onto disk later. It is then that the girl who lent me the laptop tells me "Oh sorry the floppy disk drive doesn't work, I'll have to get my dad to look at it." RAHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Needless to say Fudge was annoyed, grrrrrrrrr, but anyways, finally prints it out and then has to copy it into another computer! So this chapter has been written a while, but due to circumstances, and silly flatmates with no clue about computers, it is only now I can post!  
  
Enough moaning! A note about this chapter: I know its not long, but at least its here, and if you have just read my long rant, you will see that it wasn't just as easy as writing the content. Fudge is feeling all loved up and the moment with a fantastic new boyfriend, so watch out for some fluffiness in future chapters. I seem to have broken the block I was suffering since the arrival at uni, and I have decided that taking a break to write is a good thing (not that easy though without my trusty laptop)! I have also just started a screenwriting course so the more writing practise I can get the better! I feel like writing a new story though (don't worry will still continue with this one) so if anyone has any ideas, they would like me to consider then email me (Fudge72AH@hotmail.com). Thank you to all those who have stood by me, all your kind comments have given me the inspiration to write again. Dinka, sorry I didn't email you with the update of this chapter, but silly old Fudge deleted your email address, doh! Please email me; I miss your words of wisdom.  
  
Well guys I will keep you in suspense no longer, here it is. Do you know who it is yet? Hehe!  
  
Take care,  
  
Love Fudgexxx  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Previously on The Love Potion:  
  
She had broken the promise she had made to herself about unmasking him before Christmas Day, but that didn't mean she would be beaten. Slowly she reached up, and prised her fingers round the edge of the mask.  
  
"Hermione NO," said the stranger.  
  
"I need to know," said Hermione, still pulling gently on the mask, which was securely in place. Eventually the mask gave way, and she pulled it slowly away from his face.  
  
Hermione was filled with trepidation and nerves; she was finally about to see her true love for the first time. She was almost too scared to look at him. She gasped.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
The Reaction  
  
As the mask fell away and her mystery man was revealed to her, Hermione was terrified. What is it was some horrible joke? What if it was someone she hated? What if it was Snape?  
  
Her eyes met his. The dark contacts were still there.  
  
"Take them out," she said, her voice barely audible.  
  
"Hermione -" began the stranger.  
  
"Take off all the concealment charms," said Hermione, her voice still soft, yet strangely menacing.  
  
It took the mystery man a while to remove the charms. Hermione was further amazed at the lengths he had gone taken to hide his identity from her, and now that she knew him, she fully appreciated for the first time how hard he must have worked to learn them.  
  
"Well Hermione," he said when he had finished. His voice sounded strange, his usual everyday lilt being associated with the beautiful mystery man.  
  
Hermione surveyed him, drinking him in. It was as thought she was looking at him for the very first time. She remembered back to the first time she ever saw him, on the train on their first trip to Hogwarts. The memory was still vivid in her mind, the feelings still swirling around her. She had liked him then. Until he had decided she was a geek, and he didn't want to have anything to do with her. And then their friendship had blossomed. They had been through so much together. She had always wanted more. She had always secretly hoped he would be her mystery man.  
  
"Hermione?" he said, his eyes scanning her face, searching for a reaction, "why did you want me to remove the charms?"  
  
"Because I want to see you," said Hermione, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
A silence hung in the air between them. He didn't know what to do. Was it the right thing to reveal himself to her? Would she reject him? Should he use the memory charm he had learnt, to erase the knowledge from her forever?  
  
Hermione looked at him. Confusion was written all over his handsome face. She smiled. Then she moved forward and kissed him. The kiss knocked the breath out of him.  
  
"Hermione?" he managed to whisper.  
  
"I love you too silly," she said, a grin spreading widely on her face, as she moved back in for another kiss. 


	21. The Teasing

Authors Note: Well! Look at Fudgey, two postings in two days, I feel like I'm back on form! LoL! You're lucky I am only able to do this coz my classes were cancelled, and I found out after I had got in! GRRRRR!!!! Thanks for all the reviews, had 6 in one day! Yippie! Hoping you all like this chapter, it is mega fluff, and not that long, but it resolves a few things (I hope). Bare with me, the story isn't over just coz Hermione gets the guy, what about The Love Potion?! Hehe! I hope to write more soon.  
  
Review!  
  
Love Fudge xxx  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
The Teasing  
  
The kiss lasted a lifetime and when they finally broke apart they were both short of breath.  
  
"I love you Hermione," he said.  
  
"I love you too Ron," said Hermione, smiling at how good it sounded to say it out loud.  
  
Hermione looked at him for a while, "are you sure this isn't just the love potion?" she said, almost afraid of the answer.  
  
"Yes Hermione, I am sure, I have loved you forever and will love you forever," replied Ron, the truth shining through in his eyes.  
  
Hermione snuggled into his warm embrace, "I still don't understand why you had to hide from me," she said, half to herself, her logical mind refusing to just let her enjoy the moment with no interruptions.  
  
Ron shrugged, "I told you before, I was too scared that if it was only me you wouldn't want more than friendship."  
  
"But I always wanted more," said Hermione, "but you never seemed interested in me. You had plenty of opportunities to ask me out, but the only time you did was as a last resort."  
  
"Yeah, I know," said Ron looking bashful, his ears tingeing red, "I'm sorry. I was a bit of a jerk huh?"  
  
"Yeah, just a bit," said Hermione jokily, looking fondly at Ron, unable to believe that he was really her mystery man. "How did you know I called you the mystery man?" asked Hermione suddenly, as she realised that that question had been nagging at her for a while.  
  
Ron looked at her, and laughed, "I'm psychic don't you know."  
  
"Psycho more like," teased Hermione, "come on, I know how bad you are at Divination."  
  
"Ok, you got me, you lent me one of your books and there was a doodle page with 'mystery man' surrounded in hearts, so you know, I figured it must be me."  
  
Hermione blushed, "I thought I got rid of those."  
  
Ron giggled, "You're so cute when you're embarrassed," he said, his voice layered with amusement.  
  
Hermione gave him an affectionate slap, "don't be mean."  
  
"Sorry," said Ron, holding up his hands in surrender, "Sorry! Forgive me?"  
  
"I think you will have to earn my forgiveness," said Hermione teasingly, surprised at her own flirting ability.  
  
"Oh really? And how will I have to do that?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know, use your imagination."  
  
Ron, drew her up into his arms and cascaded kisses all over her face, moving down her neck and back up again, meeting her lips repeatedly, crushing them against his own. The truthfulness of his kiss assured Hermione, that there was no spell or potion at work. Hermione's stomach flipped over and a small moan stirred in the back of her throat. With Ron's strong arms holding her up and with the knowledge that there was someone out there who really loved her, Hermione was truly happy. 


	22. The Detention

Authors Note: Well! Hasn't it been a long time? I am sooooooooooo sorry! It has just taken ages for me to get the time and the inspiration to write this chapter, but today when I sat down to do it it practically wrote itself! So anyways, Fudge is home for the summer, but don't go thinking that means an update every day like it did last year, coz Fudge has to work – turns out going to uni is extremely expensive! So I have to save up, so I'm not as broke this year as I was last year! LOL! I'm not sure where this chapter came from actually, it didn't turn out at all like I expected it to, but like I said it wrote itself, so I am not to blame! Don't flame me! Also, I hope my style hasn't changed too much! So anyways, let me know what you think (magic review button to your left)!  
  
Love Fudge xxx  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
The Detention  
  
The Christmas holidays passed with little to report. Hermione had received many extravagant gifts from her 'admires', all of which she donated to St Mungos Hospital, feeling that they deserved them more than she.  
  
The time had passed quickly and Hermione found herself relaxing and really enjoying herself, now that the question mark of the mystery man had been lifted. There was still the constant reminder of the love potion, but Hermione found a strength she didn't know she had, and managed to cope much better than she had expected to.  
  
Hermione and Ron had decided to keep their relationship quiet mainly because it would be hard for Ron to fight off other guys' jealousy, and that people would only believe Ron loved Hermione due to the love potion. The secretiveness of their relationship gave Hermione a thrill. She was often preoccupied with coming up with new ways of meeting Ron in secret.  
  
The trouble is, when things are going well, they can only get worse.  
  
Potions had never been Hermione's favourite class, but since the disaster with the love potion, things had seemed a lot worse. If Snape wasn't hitting on Hermione (shiver), then he was pairing her with Draco Malfoy, whose come on's were nothing short of disturbing. Hermione reasoned that soon the potion would wear off, or Snape would find a cure, but as the weeks passed Hermione found desperation and doubt closing in.  
  
Hermione was sitting at the back of Potions with Ron and Harry, taking endless notes that Snape was enchanting onto the blackboard. Hermione was feeling particularly smug, as she had enchanted her quill to copy exactly what was being written on the board. So although she still had to keep an eye out for Snape, for he was sure to disapprove of this method of note taking, her mind was left free to wander.  
  
There really isn't much surprise as to the location of Hermione's thoughts. As she imaged more and more complex and farfetched places for her and Ron to meet, a lazy smile curved onto her lips.  
  
"Miss Granger what are you smirking at?" snapped Snape.  
  
Hermione had been brought back to Earth with a bump, "nothing, sorry Professor."  
  
Snape was just about to move away when he spotted the enchanted quill, scratching its way across Hermione's parchment. Hermione cursed silently as she followed his gaze and realised that because she had panicked when he had snapped her from her thoughts, she had stopped concentrating on concealing the quill.  
  
"Well well well Miss Granger, what is this?" sneered Snape, taking his usual pleasure in telling off a Gryffindor.  
  
"It's nothing," said Hermione, quickly picking up the quill to stop its infernal scratching. But she already knew it was too late. Cringing she awaited Snape's punishment.  
  
"Trying to take the easy route are we Miss Granger? Think you are too good to bother taking proper notes? I must say I expected better from you of all people. A detention is in order I think. Come back here at 8 o clock tonight, don't be late. No more taking short cuts Miss Granger," he said as he took her quill and snapped it in half.  
  
To say Hermione was dreading the detention didn't really do what she was feeling justice. As she left the common room at 7.45 she felt like she was walking to her execution.  
  
She entered the dungeons to be pleasantly surprised however. Instead of Snape sitting behind his desk she found Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Ah Miss Granger, take a seat," said McGonagall, she did not continue talking; it looked like she was waiting for something.  
  
Two minutes later that 'something' walked in.  
  
"Mr Malfoy, you are late," said McGonagall, her tone strict.  
  
"Sorry Professor," said Malfoy, his voice polite, but Hermione saw the sneer he gave McGonagall when her attention turned away from him.  
  
"Miss Granger, you would normally be serving you detention with Professor Snape, but he has been called away, and as I had a detention to sit with Mr Malfoy anyway I volunteered to take over for him," said McGonagall, "Professor Snape has asked me to remind you that while enchanting your quill was a clever piece of magic, it is not suitable for taking notes. It is unwise to take sort cuts with you work," she looked at Hermione thoughtfully for a moment, and then added quietly, "I thought it was a good idea myself," and smiled. Then she turned to Malfoy. "Mr Malfoy, you know why you are here, you should never, under any circumstance use your prefect privileges to intimidate other members of this school, and if I hear of you doing it again I shall relieve you of your prefect duties. And now to you punishment: Professor Snape has requested that you catalogue the potions store, he says he has been meaning to do it himself for a while, but due to other commitments," she looked at Hermione, "he has been unable to. He wants lists of all the ingredients he has and of the various quantities listed alphabetically. I trust I can leave you two to get on with it," and with that she got up and began to leave the room.  
  
"But Professor," began Hermione.  
  
"I know it seems an unfair punishment Miss Granger, but it is not up to me to decide that. I will be back to check up on you later."  
  
After she had left, Malfoy put his feet up on the desk in front of him. Hermione looked at him.  
  
"Well shouldn't we get started?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, you should," said Malfoy in his usual malevolent tone.  
  
"Excuse me?" said Hermione unable to comprehend his nerve.  
  
"You deaf as well as stupid Granger? I said you should get started," said Malfoy an evil smirk curling onto his lips.  
  
"We are both here on detention, we are both supposed to do the work," said Hermione, desperately trying to fight the anger that was threatening to overtake her.  
  
"Well I am not going to do work that servants are supposed to do," sneered Malfoy, "and as you are just a dirty mudblood and therefore no better than a servant, you should do the work."  
  
Hermione was dumbstruck. She took a deep breath, there was no way she was going to get angry. She just stood there, defiant to Malfoy's instructions, trying to figure out what to do next.  
  
"Well what are you just standing there for mudblood, get on with it," said Malfoy, his eyes glinting viciously.  
  
"Do not talk to me like that Malfoy, do you want me to get mad?" said Hermione, trying to keep her voice level.  
  
"Oh come off it Granger, you don't think everyone is still infatuated by you do you? Don't give yourself that much credit. You were just a passing fad. No one is interested in you any more, least of all me," he said spitefully.  
  
Hermione didn't care that he was telling her that the potion had worn off; she was too busy controlling her anger from bubbling over.  
  
Malfoy smirked again, seeing the effect he was having on her. Watching her struggle to keep her emotions in check.  
  
"Well get on with it then!" he barked, as though talking to his house elf. He watched her snap.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy!" she shouted, "I will not be spoken to like that, and I certainly will not do the work for you!"  
  
"Why not? Soon enough mudbloods will all have to serve purebloods, so start practising! You'll want to be top at that too," Malfoy chuckled at his own joke.  
  
Hermione had given up trying to fight her anger and it erupted from her like an explosion.  
  
"You stupid bouncing ferret! You are a shortsighted worthless waste of space. Going on about mudblood and pureblood, you have so strange idea of priorities. What about being good and right and loyal and caring and..."  
  
But Hermione was stopped short by a pair of lips crushing down on her own. She trembled with anger, pushed Malfoy away with all her strength and slapped him square across the cheek.  
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing?" she demanded, her eyes flashing dangerously, "you know you do that when I get angry, why couldn't you just keep your trap shut and get on with the work?"  
  
Hermione nearly fell over with the force that Malfoy used to push himself onto her as he moved in for another kiss. He pushed her up against a wall, grabbing her wrists and holding them above her head. She was powerless against him. He had twice the strength of her. He kissed her again, but more tenderly this time, his eyes roaming all over her body.  
  
"I am sorry Hermione," he said softly, "I thought the potion would have worn off by now."  
  
"Well guess what, smart arse, it bloody well hasn't!" said Hermione bitterly.  
  
"So then stop struggling and calm down, coz I wont stop wanting you till you do!" said Malfoy, a certain pleading in his voice, "you don't think I actually want to do this do you?"  
  
But Hermione was far to wound up and as Malfoy looked at her he felt more and more in love with her. With his spare hand he traced her jaw line, moving slowly, seductively.  
  
"Let me go!" said Hermione struggling with all her might against his grip. She felt uncomfortable, out of control. If only she could get her wand, she would curse Malfoy into next week. But she didn't have her wand or any means of summoning it, so she had to stand against the wall being held securely by Malfoy, hoping that McGonagall would turn up soon to check up on them. Her blood was boiling with rage. She knew she had to calm down if she wanted to get out of this, but it was so hard to actually do. She hated this boy, she really hated him, and here he was forcing himself upon her, making her hate him even more.  
  
After a while Malfoy's grip loosened, "Hermione," he said in a soft voice, "I don't want to hurt you. You have to understand, I just want you so much. I would do anything to have you." His voice was different to the one that Hermione was used to; it was gentle, almost caring. But Hermione knew it was false, she knew he had been taken over by the love potion and was just trying to win her heart because that's what it made him do.  
  
"Forcing a girl is not the way to 'get' her Malfoy," said Hermione, trying to keep the anger from her voice.  
  
"I know," said Malfoy slowly letting go of her.  
  
To his surprise and her own, Hermione did not take out her wand, nor did she storm out of the room. She didn't even move. Malfoy's body was still holding her against the wall, and she didn't seem to mind.  
  
"You let go of me," said Hermione quietly.  
  
"Yeah," said Malfoy looking a bit bashful.  
  
"Bashful, Malfoy? That's not right," thought Hermione.  
  
It seemed that all of a sudden Malfoy had transformed into a different person. And then, "Get out of here Granger," he drawled, his usual curt tone back in place.  
  
"What?" said Hermione confused.  
  
"I said get out of here," said Malfoy as though talking to a child.  
  
"But we have to do the detention," argued Hermione.  
  
"I can't have you near me," retorted Malfoy.  
  
"That's not what you were saying a moment ago!" snapped Hermione, getting angry again.  
  
"I don't want to be near you, I can't control myself," said Malfoy, his fury rising too.  
  
"Well that's just tough really," said Hermione, "we have to do this detention, if either one of us leave McGonagall will know and we will be in all kinds of trouble!"  
  
"Its better than having to kiss a dirty mudblood like you again!" Malfoy all but shouted.  
  
Hermione screamed and lunged at him, forget her wand, forget magic; she wanted to physically hurt him by herself. But what was this skinny little girl going to do against a strong, not to mention Quidditch playing man? Not a lot. Before she knew it she was laying on the floor, stars popping in front of her eyes. Malfoy had moved out of the way just in time and she had lunged into thin air. Malfoy leaned over her and offered his hand, she refused, but as she struggled up on her own she lost her balance and toppled over again. She let Malfoy help her after that. Once she was on her feet, she caught Malfoy looking at her funnily.  
  
"I'm sorry again Hermione. I can't help it, it's just my nature."  
  
Hermione smiled, Draco Malfoy of all people apologising to her. Love potion or not that was something! It was only then that she realised he still held her hand from helping her up. He caught her looking and slowly raised it to his lips and kissed it. He raised his eyes to hers. Hermione began to feel more than a little nervous. Then for the third time that night Malfoy caught her lips with his own. The kiss was gentle, and soft, and Hermione was surprised at herself for not stopping it. The truth was it actually felt kind of good. She stopped resisting. Her body to tired to fight anymore. When Malfoy moved to deepen the kiss Hermione still didn't resist. His tongue danced around the inside of her mouth, exploring new places, experiencing new tastes. Hermione quivered. This was so wrong. She didn't even like Malfoy. She was in love with Ron. Ron. She could picture him so clearly, standing at the doorway, his face crumpling as his heart broke into a thousand pieces as the girl he loved kissed his mortal enemy.  
  
Hermione broke away. Looking over at her image of Ron. His eyes watching her, immersed in pain. It broke her heart to see him like that. Even if he wasn't real. It just looked so much like him; just how he would look if he had witnessed what had just happened. Ron turned on his heel and ran, his footsteps echoing down the corridor.  
  
"Stupid Weasel came to check up on you, what a show he got!" scoffed Malfoy.  
  
Hermione just stood there, the enormity of what she had just done hitting her like a ten tonne of bricks. 


End file.
